The Demon Within
by Captain Levi
Summary: When Orihime get's scared of Ichigo and his hollow (since he transformed into a hollow against Ulqiorra) she did her best to avoid him. This effected Ichigo and left him wide open for a new enemy to execute their plan. What will Ichigo do about this new threat and how does Orihime and Ichigo really feel about each other? (This is a Ichime story and their POV's) rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters of bleach, I'm just writing a different story in my head like the rest :)

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 1 : Sleepless Nights

Orihime's POV

There he lies on the ground. The person that I loved, dead on the ground with a hole in his chest."What should I do? I don't know what I should do Ichigo?" I felt an ice cold water drop on my cheek as it ran from my eye."How did this happen?" I asked myself. Then I felt it, the spiritual pressure, the one that shot the cero from his finger through Ichigo's chest. Ulquiorra Cifer the fourth walked calmly towards us in his released form. His chest was bare and had huge black wings. His arms and legs had a black fur choate

Those cold and dead eyes look down at us like we are pieces of trash. Slowly he creeps up on us with victory smeared all over his face. I could not take it any more "save us, Ichigo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew it would not help because Karakura's protector...my protector was dead. It gave me hope that if I screamed, Ichigo would come back and save me, even if it was just for a second. More tears fell from my eyes to the hard soil beneath me.

The next moment I realized a huge amount of spiritual pressure behind me. It couldn't be Ulquiorra because there was no more reason for him to fight. As a turned my head that's when I saw it. A hollow...no Ichigo's hollow, it has taken over. I stared into it's eyes. His eyes were empty with a killer instinct inside them. His skin was pale white and he had long orange hair all the way down his lower back. His mask was complete with two long horns on the side. The next moment he let out a screech that made my stomach turn. What I saw made me fear the man I love.

My eyes shot open as I awoke from the dream or nightmare describes it better. I had broken out in a cold sweat and tears started to fall."Why do I keep having these nightmares? It is becoming more frequent every night" I stood up from the futon and headed to the kitchen to get some water. The floor was cold against my feet but how I felt now I did not care. Once I reached the kitchen I took a glass which stood on the counter that I used earlier during the day.

I do not know how long I stood there after I finished my glass of water but it felt like hours. It has been 3 weeks since the war against Aizen ended. It was vacation for the students so luckily I got to spend my time at home after the war. I have not seen Ichigo since that day. I have been avoiding him since that day because I could not face him right now. I was still scared of him or his hollow.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was 1:08.I needed sleep since the past few weeks I had been having these nightmares. I had not spoken to anyone about it since I got back. I have not even told Tatsuki about my dreams let alone what happened to Ichigo. I did not want to worry her and get her more involved. I could not forgive myself if she gets caught up in soul reaper business and gets hurt because of it.

Just as I was about to return to my room and try to get some sleep, my phone rang. I picked the phone up from the counter and look at the screen. Tatsuki it said."Why would she call me at this hour?"

"Hey Tatsuki"

"Hey Orihime, it's me. Did something happen? Are you ok? Do you need me to come over?"

"N-No Tatsuki I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well for 2 or 3 weeks I sensed that your presence becomes more noticeable late during nights and I was just wondering if you were ok."

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry about me."

We were silent for a while when...

"Orihime"

"Y-Yes?"

"What happened to you?"

"W-What d-do you m-m-mean Tatsuki?"

"Don't lie to me Hime, I know you better than this! You were gone for a while. I could not sense you no matter how hard I tried. Does it have something to do with Ichigo wearing that black shihaksho and huge sword?"

How could she know about it I thought to myself. She could never see spirits like us...could she?

"Well u-ummm...Tatsuki can you come over to my house after school?"

"Yes, I hope you can explain allot of things for me and if Ichigo did something to hurt you I swear I'm gona kill that basterd. Well see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye Tasuki"

I placed the phone back on the table and sighed. Tomorrow is school and that means I have to see Ichigo. The man I love how I can face him. That's it, I have decided that in order to keep his hollow from taking over like before I have to distance myself from him to protect him.

Tears started pouring down my cheeks as I walked back to my room."I'm scared that it will happen again in the future. I'm scared of you, Ichigo"

The next day I walked to school alone. As I walked I thought about different scenarios of what could happen and what I should do if I bump or see Ichigo. Suddenly as I turned the corner I caught a glimpse of hair...orange hair. My palms started to sweat as the fear came over me once again. I shot back around the corner and stood there when a hand grabbed my shoulder. That made me jump and almost scream if it was not for the hand over my mouth to silence me.

Tatsuki was the person I was looking at. She released her hand over my mouth and looked at me with a confused look. She looked around the corner and saw Ichigo and Uryu standing a block away, probably waiting for Chad. After Tatsuki surveyed the area she looked at me and asked:

"Hey Orihime what's wrong, you look scared?"

"O n-nothing is wrong Tatsuki." I gave her a fake smile. It did not work.

"Yea I will believe it when I see it, well whatever it is it can wait till after school when we are going to your house."

"Ok" and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on let join up with Ichigo and the others"

"Noooo!"

Man why did I scream like that. Now Tatsuki is really not going to leave me alone. Tatsuki looked at me with shock.

"Why not, is something wrong?"

"Well yes u-umm I mean no nothing's wrong"

"Orihime, you can tell me anything you know that right"

"Yes I know Tatsuki...It's just going to take a while to explain but can we not go to Ichigo now and for the rest of today?"

"Why, did something happen between you two?" she said with a smile and winked at me. I know what she means and that made me blush.

"N-no it's nothing like that."

"Then what's going on?"

"We will talk after school, promise."

"Well ok Hime."

"Thank you Tatsuki."

I could see that Tatsuki was curious to find out what was going on with me and I don't blame her. We took a different path to school, it may be longer but we avoided Ichigo that time.

We arrived at school and entered the class just as the bell rang for the start of school. I was very pleased with that. It meant that I dodged another bullet for the time being. Finally after class I rushed out to avoid the traffic in the halls. The bell had just rung to signal that it is lunch time. I walked to the cafeteria to wait for Tatsuki. My walk was blocked by a certain glass wearing Quincy.

"Good morning Orihime. I haven't seen you this morning and I was wondering if you were ok."

"Good morning to you too. Yes I'm fine Uryu and I was late because you know the little blue and green men are always around and watching me so I decided to take the long way to school so they wound lose sight of me since they know the way I always walk to school and home."

He sighed and stopped smiling all together which made me curious to way he did that. My question was answered when he took my arm and leaded me into an empty class room and leaned in next to my ear and asked:

"Why are you avoiding Ichigo?"

This shocked me and made my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. How did he know and if he knows does Ichigo Also know?

"I was n-not avoiding him at all."

"Then why did you not came to us while we waited for Chad?"

No words left my mouth. I just couldn't form any. I was surprised he knew that I was there.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Orihime, you do realize you have spirit energy that we could easily sense. Well I could sense, as for that stupid soul reaper Ichigo I cannot say the same. He has absolutely no talent for this sort of thing."

So that's how he knew well he is very good at sensing others and smart so why was I surprised?

"Look I don't mean to bother but I am thinking that you have a problem with Ichigo at the moment."

After a while I decided that I would tell him about the dreams and my fear of Ichigo.

"So that's why you are avoiding him?"

"Yes, ever since that day that he and Ulquiorra fought I was scared of him and scared that one day he will lose control again"

There was a short silence when it was broken by the school bell signaling that break is over.

"Well we better get to class Uryu or the teacher will give us detention"

"Yea let's go."

The day went by with no accidents or awkward moments with Ichigo. School just ended and I was headed towards the school gate to wait for Tatsuki. I didn't wait long to hear a voice behind me. When I turned around to greet the person that called me, I was struck with fear as Ichigo stopped near me.

"Hey Orihime, long time no see"

"Y-Yes, it h-has."

"What have you been doing these past few weeks?"

"N-N-Not much"

"What's wrong, you seem...well not yourself"

My heart was beating fast and I could feel the fear starting to take over. I know there is nothing to be afraid of but I could not help it. The image of Ichigo in his full hollow still filled my mind and how he wanted to kill Ulquiorra. The Ichigo I saw that day was not the one I know. He would never kill anyone.

"Ichigo please leave me alone and stay as far away from me as possible" and with that I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I could hear Ichigo yelling and screaming something behind me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home.

* * *

**Wow can't believe how quickly it went writing this chapter, well I hope you all liked it and please comment on this chapter. I am new to this whole writing thing so any advice would be a great help bad or good reviews hahahahaha but go easy please. Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...damn I wish I did but it belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 2: The reason?

Ichigo's POV

"Ichigo please leave me alone and stay as far away from me as possible" those words could not leave my mind. Why would she say that?

"**Looks like the little queeny finally realized what a pain you are." **my hollow said with an evil laugh.

"Shut up will you, I'm sure there is a reason why she is acting like that."

"**Then why did you not run after her back there?**"

"I just thought I needed to give her some space"

"**Will you wake up you fucking moron, this isn't the movies you know. Don't try to act like you're in one.**"

"I said shut up" and with that he was silent and probably went to destroy some building or something.

It is weird in a way, since Aizen was defeated this was the first time we talked and I wondered what he was doing all that time. It is probably nothing. Since I decided not to follow Orihime I went home and rested on the couch while I ate some food. The way she looked at me. She looked angry...no that's not it. What was it then?

I was awakened from my thought by a sound I know all too well and with that I ducked and my dad flew past me and into the wall. Damn he never learns does he?

"Well done my son, you dodged my stealthy dad attack."

"It is not stealth if I can hear you old man. I can't believe you used to be a captain in the soul society."

Isshin Kurosaki then ran to the poster of Ichigo's mother Misaki and yelled:

"O Misaki our son is so cruel to me, if only you were here you would know what to do."

I faced palm myself as I watched the old man going on about who knows what, but my guess is about how I am treating him. I started walking to my room to finish my homework. As I closed the door of my bedroom the buzz and sound of my phone ringing. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Tatsuki. It is almost seven in the night. What could she need at this hour?

"Hey Tatsuki, what's up?"

"Hey Ichigo. Nothing really but I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Yea, what's wrong?"

"Well nothing is wrong with me, I'm more worried about Orihime. Has she spoken to you lately?"

There was a silence as I did not want to say it but if I know those two they have already talked about it.

"No and yes. We haven't talked for a few weeks because of...certain events and-" I was cut off the next moment.

"Since Aizen and everything. Yea I know. Orihime told me everything including what had happened to you two right after school."

I was shocked. Orihime actually told Tatsuki everything. They are best friends after all so I did not know why I was shocked. But it still doesn't explain why she acted like that today.

"I don't know what is wrong with her. As she told you we have not spoken in a while."

"Ichigo, can you meet me somewhere?"

"What tonight?"

"No you idiot, look at the time. What about Friday after school?"

"Yea sure, but why?"

"I'll tell you on Friday, bye."

"Bye."

And with that we hung up. Everything is so confusing. Why was Orihime acting like that? I could ask Tatsuki to find out for me and ask her on Friday. I was too tired to think right now and decided to get some sleep. Just as I was heading towards the bed Isshin appeared at my door. At first I wanted to shout at him but the look on his face was serious. Not the one he usually have. I knew he was serious and needed to talk to me.

"Ichigo, what wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why does your spiritual pressure spike every night?"

I look at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Aizen you have been turning in your sleep. You would sometimes scream and the pressure you would release almost killed your sisters one night."

"W-what?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Is it your hollow?"

My eyes widened at the question. I looked away and did not say anything. I knew my father already have an idea of what is causing this.

"Yea, I keep having these dreams of when I fought Ulquiorra. I would open my eyes and see that I was attacking him or I would stand a distance away and looking at the battle but it stoppes right when I was killed."

"Is that all or is there something more?"

"A few times I see Orihime and Uryu watching me with fear. Like they are scared of me. I am not sure why but when he had blasted the cero through my chest I died, but in my dream I can only see Orihime and she looked frightened for some reason."

Another long silence fell over the room

"Good night Ichigo, see you in the morning and sleep well." he said as he turned around and walked away, closing my door.

Somehow I did not see that happing at all. With the dreams in my head and everything that is going on with Orihime, it will be difficult to fall asleep and get a good night's rest.

The next few day went by without any big problems between me and Orihime. Tatsuki told me at school to just leave her alone this week and that she will explain everything on Friday and after that I should decide what to do. Time was no friend of mine so the week did not go by as fast as I would have wanted it, but Friday finally came and I was to meet Tatsuki at the river. The one where my mother died. I waited about 5 minutes when I saw Tatsuki walking towards me. She stopped right next to me and we both looked over the river. There was silence and I did not want to rush her. Finally she spoke.

"She is scared Ichigo"

"Of who? Tell me and I will take care of it. I promised to protect her and that is what I will do"

She turned her face slightly towards mine to see my face more clearly. She the sighed and close her eyes and said.

"She is scared of you."

Words could not form. I was too stunned at what I heard.

"B-But why, what did I do to scare her?"

Tatsuki took a minute before answering me.

"It's your hollow. She is afraid of it and that one day you will lose control and lose your sanity and possibly kill innocent people or even your friends, like you attacked Uryu when he wanted to stop you from killing Ulqiuorra. She doesn't know how to handle it. She blames herself because she was the reason you were like that."

I just stood there with my head hung a bit low so that my hair is hanging over my eyes. I still don't know what had happend after the battle with Ulquiorra. Not one of us has ever brought it up or spoken about it. My fist was already formed and ready to hit something to get this anger out of me. I was not angry at Orihime but at myself. If I was stronger I would not have died and my hollow would not have taken over. If only I was stronger, Orihime would not have seen me like that and she would not be scared of me. As I turned around to walk away, Tatsuki grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going Ichigo?"

...

"Nowhere"

"Just don't do something you will regret"

I nodded and walked away. Now everything made sense. Why she was so cold with me and avoided me. I walked and walked not sure where but I just kept going. I wanted to leave Karakura town so that I would not put every person in danger. I needed to protect everyone and Orihime from my hollow no matter what. I cannot bare to see her so scared. As I moved my limp body over the street a hollow jumped in front of me and roared. Finally somthing to kill and get this anger I have and take it out on somthing els. I took my combat pass out my pocket and pressed it against my chest. Soon enough I was fighting the hollow. But for some reason I could not kill it. I swung my sword at the hollow mask but was quickly blocked by his steel fingers. Just when I wanted to attack again I felt pain in my chest. The hollow had stabbed me with is fingers. I fell to the ground in pain, blood pouring from my wound. I was about to stand up and fight when I heard a familiar voice.

"**Well guess it's time for me to take over and save your life once again"**

That was the last thing I heard before I lost control.

* * *

**hey guys and gals. Hope you are all happy with this chapter. Forgive me if there is not allot of detail with how the hollows look and how Ichigo and the others are dressed but in future I will improve and add more detail. But please tell me what you think and leave some advice for me. I still have lot to learn and I want you all to have the best reading experience when you read my story. Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Because I took so long to update I decided to post 2 chapters for you. Hope you enjoy this one. I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just write new stories that I think of

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 3: It was a mistake

Orihime's POV

Tatsuki and I was sitting in my apartment and talking.

"Tatsuki, I made a mistake." I said with tears rolling down from my eyes like a waterfall.

"Don't worry Orihime. I'm sure Ichigo will understand. You know he can never stay mad at you and if he does I'll beat the snot out of him."

"No Tatsuki don't hurt Ichigo. This was all my fault, It was my decision."

"Ok but you know you have to talk to him right"

That made my body twitch. She was right I needed to talk to him in order to make things right. I was still scared but I needed to face my fears.

"I know Tatsuki, how can I be scared of the man I love."

At that Tatsuki looked at me and gave me a smile.

"What are you going to say to him when you see him at school?"

"I'm going to explain everything...even confess my feelings for him. Knowing that he and his hollow are one makes me scared but I accept Ichigo for who he is. With his good and bad sides."

"I'm proud of you Orihime, now let's go get the popcorn for our movie night"

I jumped up and gave a loud "yes" in agreement.

The weekend ended fairly quickly, but Tatsuki and I had fun. We had a movie marathon of every Harry Potter movie. We also went shopping for some clothes and shoes. We also went and bought me some food for I had not much at home and I needed to restock. The only thing that I hated of the weekend was my dreams. Every night I would dream about that fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Finally it was Monday and I needed to speak to Ichigo. I was still really nervous and was afraid of how he would react to this sudden change, but it needed to be done. In truth I really missed Ichigo. It could get really lonely without him around. Even if we did not talk, being around him was enough.

The school bell rang and the home room teacher walked in the class to see if anyone is absent. She checked through the list and called out every student's name to confirm that he was present.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!?"

There was no response. The entire class including me turned around to look at the desk were Ichigo always sits. It was empty. Where could he be? I asked myself. The teacher then made some comment about being a punk and how he thinks that no school will get him anywhere. The entire class sighed at their teacher's overexagerated comment about Ichigo. My mind drifted away during class towards one person. Ichigo was all that I could think about at this moment. If he shows up for school today then I better not chicken out like all the other times. It was interrupted when Tatsuki's hand met my shoulder. I quickly snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Come on Orihime. It's time for lunch."

I nodded and followed her to our spot we always sit during break time. We went and sat under a big tree which provided us with shade. It was really hot today and I was thankful for the shade the tree provided. Once we finished our meals, Tatsuki just sat there relaxing against the tree with her eyes closed and waiting for the next class to begin. I on the other hand was searching for Ichigo's spirit energy. For a while I could not sense him at all and I became worried, but after a concentrated I was able to sense him. It came from the direction of his house. I was relieved, he is probably sick or something. I'm sure he is fine.

"What's wrong Orihime?"

"I was searching for Ichigo's spirit energy and found it. He is at his house."

"Why don't we go visit him after school? If he is sick then we should go check up on him and make sure that idiot is ok and give him the work he missed."

My cheeks was a bit flushed at the thought of seeing him after school. This will be the first time that I was going to be at his house. Well second time if I count the time when Ulquiorra captured me and said I could say good bye to one person. Of course he was unconscious at the time due to his injuries from fighting the espada. I also did see his chest which was well built and-no what am I thinking?

"Are you ok Orihime? Your cheeks are red."

"I-I'm f-fine T-T-Tatsuki." I lied. Just the thought of Ichigo made my hart race and made me blush.

Tatsuki studied my face for a while. Satisfied she nodded and went back to relaxing.

School was done for today and I was meeting Tatsuki at the dojo. She had practice and when she is done we are to head to Ichigo's house to see if he is ok. I waited in the one room while Tatsuki got dressed in her school clothes. She did not want to go to Ichigo in her karate clothes so she quickly took a shower and got dressed back in her school uniform. When she finished we made our way out the dojo and headed for Ichigo's house.

We spoke little about anything ells except what I was going to say and do when we see each other. I told her what I was going to say.

"I wonder how he is going to react. I hope he doesn't stay mad at me or anything. If he does then the little blue men would tease me forever"

"Don't worry about it Hime, if I know Ichigo he could never stay mad at you." she said while laughing at me when I told her about the blue men. I was always told that I had a wild imagination. Some people loved it and others teased me about it. I never really cared what other people thought about me.

We came to a stop a few minutes later in front of the Kurosaki house. I mentally prepared myself to face him without any fear. He was just Ichigo after all. We closed the distance when we reached the door and knocked. There was a little pause when the door opened to show Isshin Kurosaki. His face was serious and he was not his usual self.

"What brings you 2 ladies' here at this hour?" he asked and gave a small smile. Tatsuki was the next to speak.

"Sorry to disturbed you sir but we just came to see Ichigo. He wasn't at school today and we just want to check up on him and give him his work that he missed."

"That's very generous of you two. Please come in."

As we entered the house we were leaded to the living room by Isshi. We sat down on the couch and waited for him to yell at Ichigo to get his butt down here. But to our surprise he didn't.

"Would you girls like some tea?"

"No thank you" we both said in harmony.

Isshin then sat on the other side of the couch that faced us. He was clearly thinking of something and whatever it is it was eating at him.

"Ummm Mr. Kurosaki is something wrong?" I said trying to find out what he is thinking.

There was a long silence.

"I am glad my son has such good friends like you." he said with a small smile.

That made me felt guilty. I was not a good friend to Ichigo. I have been treating him like he was evil and that he only wanted to hurt me. I know that Ichigo has always been protecting me so why did I think anything els? Isshin then said:

"What happened to Ichigo?"

His question shocked both me and Tatsuki. Why would he ask that?

"Well Mr. Kurosaki he and Orihime have been going through a rough patch."

"I see and may I ask what happen between you two?"

I then started explaining to him what had happened. What I dreamed and how afraid I was of him and his hollow. Also about what I said to him a while back. Isshin attention was mostly caught on my dreams as if he was shocked to hear them.

"Well that explains a few things" said a very familiar voice. We turned to see Kisuke Urahara walking in the room.

"Have you been listening the whole time?" I asked

"Yes I have" he said behind his fan.

"What does this explain exactly?" Thatsuki asked

Kiskue and Isshin looked at each other and nodded.

"Follow me" Isshin said and stood up. We quickly followed him and we were now heading to Ichigo's room.

He stopped in front of Ichigo's closed door and looked at us over his shoulder then opened the door to let us in. When we entered the room we were shocked at what we saw.

* * *

**Hahahahaha cliff hanger. Sorry I just couldn't resist well please leave a review and advise if you have some and I know my chapters is probably too short for some of you and I will extend and make them longer. Thank you for reading. Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to start by thanking Gwendlynn Rose (Gwen) for leaving me my very first review or three hahaha jipeeee thank you for your review on each chapter. You surely made my day and gave me the moral support I needed to write the next chapter. As a reward I made this chapter longer and no cliff hanger this time :) hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 4: A new threat

Ichigo's POV

He stopped in front of Ichigo's closed door and looked at us over his shoulder then opened the door to let us in. When we entered the room we were shocked at what we saw.

Ichigo lies on his bed. Beaten, scared and full of blood. He has a scare right across his chest. His orange hair was no longer orange as it was stained red. The top half of his shihakusho was missing and the trousers was worn out, filled with tears and blood spatters. Whether it was his or not they were not sure. What Orihime could see from his toes to his neck that he had multiple stab wounds and cut marks all over his body. The one detail she realized was the cut mark from the top half of his left eye to the bottom of his left eye and stopped at his cheek. His zanpakuto was still held with an iron fist, not wanting to let go.

"He is a true warrior. Only a true warrior can hold onto his sword while unconscious." Kisuke said with a smile.

Orihime started crying and fell to the ground holding her face with her hands. Tatsuki came to comfort her friend that was breaking down from the sight she just seen. After Orihime calmed down they went back down stairs. Orihime was the first to speak still with red eyes from crying.

"What happened to Ichigo?"

"We are not sure. We found him like that this morning. He did not come home last night and I was wondering where he went. I could not sense him and I started to panic. When it was after one in the morning I decided to go inform Kisuke and ask for his help in finding Ichigo. We search through the entire night and we still could not find him. Just when we wanted to end the search we felt his spiritual pressure. That was about then raced to where he was and we found him in the forest like that. We manage to bandage him up to stop the bleeding until we can get him here and treat him. Once we got him back here we wanted to start the treatment but we realized that his body is not responding well to it. We also confirmed that most of his wounds were caused by a zanpakto and hallow claws." Isshin answered.

"Then let me heal him, I will be able to do it." Orihime insisted.

"Sorry mis Inoue that we cannot allow." Kisuke informed her.

"But why?"

"He has come in contact with something called Death root."

"Death root?"

"It is a plant that grows in Hueco Mundo. It was discovered a long time ago by the soul society. The plant had good qualities as it killed other sicknesses that we had no cure for. We studied the plant for a while and discovered some good things about this deadly plant, but with all good things there are also the bad things. When one is not infected with a sickness the death root then enters the body and acts like a virus. What it does it reverses any type of good medication to bad ones. In other words if you have a headache and drink a tablet to relieve you of it, the death root changes the properties of the pill from relieving you of the headache to enhancing it. So Orihime if you are to use your healing powers then you will make the scares and wounds more serious and painful for him. The only way to heal him is to leave Ichigo's body so he can recover and get rid of all the toxins on his own. But in Ichigo's condition it looks like this death root is much more concentrated and has another effect. This death root breaks down his body until an inch from death and after that his body has to recover on its own. We are not sure if there are other side effects but there is none we can determine so far." Kisuke explained.

"So that's why we could not sense him during the morning. But how did he come in contact with it here?" Orihime asked.

* * *

Flashback

A hallow jumped in front of me and roared. I took my combat pass out my pocket and pressed it against my chest. Soon enough I was fighting the hallow. But for some reason I could not kill it. I swung my sword at the hallow mask but was quickly blocked by his steel fingers. Just when I wanted to attack again I felt pain in my chest. The hallow had stabbed me with is fingers. I fell to the ground in pain, blood pouring from my wound. I was about to stand up and fight when I heard a familiar voice.

"**Well guess it's time for me to take over and save your life once again."**

That was the last thing I heard before I lost control.

A few minutes passed. I woke up to clear blue skies with clouds that was going up and down...wait up and down? I jumped up in a sitting position to take a look around. I was in my inner world. That explains the building and clouds. I stood up not knowing what was going on. My eyes scanned the area around me. I did not see anyone and it made me worry.

"Hey, Zangetsu where are you!"

...

No response. Where was he then? There isn't any place to hide or to go very far.

"Ichigo look out" came the voice of Zangetsu. I ducked and rolled to the side to avoid the blade of Zangetsu. There is only one person besides me with that kind of sword. I stood up and looked in the eyes of the hallow. My inner hallow. His skin and shihaksho is as white and cold as snow. His yellow eyes stared at me with a killer instinct. Ready to cut me down without a moments hesitation.

"**Hey king. Long time no see. You dodged that one just in time. I was hoping to get you on my first try to get the grand prize."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"The grand prize...total domination of your body, but I guess the second time will be the charm that kills you."**

"Basterd."

**"Well time is a wasting, I'll finish this here and get back to work on destroying and killing everyone in the world of the living."** and with that he attacked.

I reached for my sword and blocked his. He smiled at me and kicked me in the chest and sent me flying into a building.

**"Why don't you just die already? It's already bad enough I have to fight a piece of shit like you twice."**

He just stared at where I had crashed. As the smoke disappeared I stood there in bankai form.

"Tensa Zangetsu" and with that I flash stepped right behind him and try to catch him of guard. He blocked my downward strike, but in doing so the shockwave of our swords knocked him a few meters back.

**"Looks like you improved a little bit king. Don't let that go to your head."**

"Why are you doing this, what did you do to me?"

**"Damn it never ceases to amaze me how brainless you can be. This is my rematch or have you forgotten what I said. If I sense the slightest weakness then I will take you down and stomp on your skull. Since you almost got killed by a pathetic low live hallow it showed me that you were weak and now I am using that to my advantage. This time I will defeat you and take control and you can't stop me."**

The he also went into his bankai stance, raising his arm and shouting **"Bankai."**

Meanwhile in the world of the living.

An adjucha appears before a shady character standing in the night shadows. He wore a white robe like the ones the espade wore.

"Sir the test of phase one is complete."

"And the results?"

"Looks like he almost lost against a normal hallow. He is distracted and won't be able to fight at full power. The dreams you implanted inside him and that girl is going according to plan. They had an argument and he is not one hundred percent."

"Excellent, begin phase two of the plan."

"Yes sir" and with that he disappeared using sonido.

The man kept standing in the same spot.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, let's see if you can meet my expectations." With that he opened and disappeared in the garganta.

Back in Ichigo's inner world.

There was a huge clash of two getsuga tensho's and exploded which sended a huge shockwave outward. I used flash step to avoid any damage and get a good distance away from the explosion. That was my first mistake. My hallow used the explosion as a diversion to get behind me. When I realized this I turned around to defend myself but I was too late. His sword connected with me and gave me a deep cut wound over my chest. I countered with a right strike which did not help as he jumped back but at least he backed away.

**"What's wrong king? You look distracted?"**

He obviously knew why. He just wanted to get under my skin and it was working. All the time that he could have had his rematch, why now?

"I'm not distracted."

**"That's not what I saw and heard today. Looks like little queeny decided she hates you. Let me take over and I will go teach her...a lesson."** He smiled and laughed at his statement.

I rushed towards him and slashed at him. He easily blocked and our swords locked.

"Shut up, don't talk about her like that you got me!"

**"Touchy, don't get so worked up. Why do you even care? She already made it obvious that she doesn't need you anymore."**

"Don't you think I know that, do you know what it feels like to get shut away like that and being told to not come near her!"

My hallow looked at me with his cold eyes. Not even blinking.

**"And what are you going to do about it?"**

"I am still going to protect her, even if it means giving up my soul to make that happen. Even if she doesn't speak to me I will stil keep my promise. I would die protecting Orihime!"

**"Why?"**

"Because I love her!"

He looked at me and sighed while closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Sorry if I'm not a heartless basterd like you who only cares about himself!"

Then I felt it. A single tear drop on my cheek. I haven't felt that in a long time. I can't even remember the last time I cried. I think the last time was when I saw my mother's lifeless body on the ground. I quickly wiped it away, ready for combat. The hallow pushed me back and put his sword away and walked in another direction.

"Hey where do you think you're going!?"

"Ichigo that's enough." Zangetsu's voice came from behind me.

I turned my head to see Zangetsu standing behind me.

"What's going on Zangetsu?"

**"Could you not be more dense?! We helped you talk things out and let you blow off some steam before you explode, we knew it was only a matter of time before you went all emo on us so we acted before that could happen! We also needed you to realize how you felt about her. We knew you would have gone away because you were too hurt and that you were going to train and live a lonely life."**

I was shocked beyond words. Did I just hear that? Looks like he wasn't such a heartless basterd after all. I would need to remember this for future references.

"Are you ok Ichigo? I told him to go easy on you but looks like he overdid it again."

"Yea I'm fine. Thank you guys."

"Don't mention it"

**"If you do then I will kill you. My reputation is on the line here so don't fuck it up idiot, you got me?!"**

I gave a smile and nodded.

"Well I should probably get back, my dad is probably worrying about me."

"Ichigo before you go, we transported your soul inside right after your hallow took over and killed the other your body remained behind. So the scare on your chest will show and your clothes will also be like that when you return. One more thing, you have been here for a few hours. It is night time when you enter your world again."

"Ok thanks Zangetsu"

Back in the world of the living.

"Damn they weren't lying when the said my injuries would be here when I wake up."

I stood up from the grass. I was in a forest so I know my hallow did not went too far away to hide my body for when I come back. Just as I was about to get into my body I suddenly felt a strong spiritual pressure. I turned around to meet a hollow, but his spirit energy was stronger than a normal hallows power. He was probably an adjucha class. He was small, smaller than I was and had a mask that only covered half his face. He had short black spiked hair and wore the same clothes as the espade had.

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Yes, who are you?"

He disappeared the next moment and I felt pain in each of my sides. There were two daggers stuck inside me. I yelled in pain and turned to attack my attacker, but as I drew my sword he injected me with something. After he did that he jumped back. I felt to one knee and sticked Zangetsu in the ground for support.

"Now prepare for a world of pain Ichigo Kurosaki."

Once again pain surges through my body. This time my left eye felt the most pain. Blood sprayed over the grass and coloring it crimson. I jumped back and held my left hand over the injured eye. The pain was unbearable. I took away my hand and realized that I could no longer see through it.

The adjucha attacked again and made cuts all over my body with his dual daggers. My arms, legs, back and torso was his main targets. After he got a few attacks in I countered by swinging Zangetsu at him. He was too fast and I missed. After my attempt to weaken him failed my body started to feel heavy and my vision became blurry.

"I think that's enough." he said

End of flashback

* * *

My eyes shot open as I woke up. I looked around and saw that I was back in my room.

"How did I get here?"

"We found you and brought you back home"

I nearly fell from my bed from the frightening voice I suddenly heard. I looked at the person sitting on the opposite side of my room.

"Kisuke?"

He smiled and brought up his fan to his mouth to speak.

"Well looks like you haven't lost your memory."

"Now why would you think that idiot?"

"No reason"

It was silent in the room when the door opened and revealed Isshin entering. He walked until he was right next to me and said with a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"So my boy are you gonna tell your daddy what school boy keeps bullying you and messed you up?"

Great just what I needed my goofy old man trying to lighten the mood and make light of everything. Even if I look like crap.

* * *

**Another chapter done and dusted. I thought about a new bad guy and plot. I am having trouble deciding where this plot is going and when to reveal everything but I do have an idea. I really want to make this story worth the while and get at least 30 chapters if you give or take that are long. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know and reviews are always welcome, bad and good ones. I learn from my mistakes. I also have one more thing to say, I am starting with my final exam in a weeks time so I do not know when I am going to be able to write more chapters and update my story but when I am done with my exam then I will update and post new chapters as quickly as possible. Hope you all can forgive me hahahaha :) until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day to you all. I must say I quickly wrote another chapter for you guys. Forgive me because it is much shorter then the rest because I was busy studying but I am still going to try and update as soon as I am able. And what did you think about the whole death root thing? was it too much or did you like it? I am very curious to find out what you think about everything. I also want to thank Chuain for correcting me lol if you did not say anything I would never have known. Also through out this story the plot wont be revealed in one chapter I am going to reveal bit by bit so please stay with me. Well here is chapter 5 enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any material ect. used in bleach

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 5: Reappearing mask

Ichigo's POV

"So my boy are you gonna tell your daddy what school boy keeps bullying you and messed you up?"

Great just what I needed my goofy old man trying to lighten the mood and make light of everything.

I was already feeling the urge to leave or to punch my old man's lights out, but his face turned serious. I know that he and Kisuke are going to want to hear an explanation of what had happened to me. Better get it done now rather than later. I started off:

"So what do you guys want to know first?"

"Where did you get those wounds?" my father asked

"Why were you mean to Orihime, Ichigo?" Kisuke joked. The next thing he knew he was sulking in the corner holding his bloody nose and making small whimpering noises.

"Are you two ever normal?" I said with anger in my eyes.

"Hahahaha where is the fun in that my son.?"

"Just shut up so I can explain what happened."

They both nodded and sat down. I began to explain what had happened between me and Orihime. What Zangetsu and my hollow did for me and when I got attacked by that adjucha. My dad and Kisuke were very interested in this adjucha that attacked me.

"What is an adjucha doing in the world of the living? They hardly ever come here." Kisuke informed.

"Well one definitely attacked me, he also injected me with something. I felt really dizzy and weak and I am not sure what it was."

"Death root"

"Death what?" I asked Kisuke.

"Death root is something that kills other poisons and changes the property of medical items."

I then got the full explanation of what death root is and what it does.

"So how long until it is out of my system?"

"It is hard to say without knowing how many he injected into you. Maybe a week, a month if you give or take."

"A m-month!?"

"We need to do some tests to get a more accurate reading."

Kisuke looked at my father.

"Isshin you have been very quiet, is something wrong."

Kisuke and I turned to look at my Father who has been sitting there and have not spoken a word.

"Ichigo, how is your eye?"

The thought completely slipped my mind. I took my hand and placed it over my left eye. There was a bandage around my eye and head and it was night time when I woke up. I took it off and looked at my father.

"I-I can't see through this eye."

My father just looked down to the floor. He then stood up and said that he will go make some tea. But I saw the tear running down his cheek. I could not blame him. His only son can see only through one eye. I was half blind.

Kisuke let out a sigh."Ichigo, is there something ells that you know or maybe heard that adjucha said before you lost consciousness?"

I thought about it for a moment

"No not that I-wait!"

* * *

Flashback

"I think that's enough." he said. "His Majesty will be pleased with this development."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"His little experiment with you went pretty well. If you'll excuse me I have things to take care of and a report to deliver." he vanished the next second

After that I lost consciousness

End Of Flashback

* * *

"I wonder what experiment they are talking about?" Kisuke thought curiously.

"We will probably never know until we find them and beat the living shit out of them."

"In your condition you won't be able to do much. You do realize that you were out for three day."

"Three days?!"

"Yes, we were starting to get worried but luckily you woke up. Get some rest Ichigo, you are going to need it tomorrow." he said smiling and walked out of the room.

"What is that damn basterd up to now?"

Suddenly I heard the laugh of my hollow. He sounded different like before I fought him for control.

**"He knows that I will be back and you need your strength to last longer for me to kill you."**

"You still going on about that, why don't yo-" I was cut off when a part of the mask appeared on my face. Instinct took over and I tried to pull the mask from my face in order to stop him from taking control. I finally got the mask off and thought with shock how this could happen. I won the battle of control a long time ago. He should not be able to do this.

**"That's what you think princess. I'm much more stronger then you so I think I should take over. But not now, I'm going to torture you for a while just to see that scared looking face of yours. I'm going to keep getting closer and closer until I swallow you up. There will be nothing left of you when I am done taking over and kill the ones you love. Especially that Orihime girl. I'm looking forward to seeing her in pain. Looks like things are going your way. See you around."** he laughed and then nothing.

It was total silence. Not even a breeze flew by outside. How did this happen? What did they do to me? This has to stop. If he takes control then I won't be able to live with myself if he hurt someone. I was confused. What am I going to do? This can't happen again.

The next day I was still in bed. It was a warm day outside. Perfect weather for a day at the beach. Unfortunately for me I was still injured and could not go outside and walk without screaming in pain. On top of all that, I could not get any sleep last night. My hollows words kept echoing in my mind over and over again. The constant fear of weakness and him taking over was driving me insane.

No visitors was allowed, because if they had high spirit energy they could in some way make the death root more deadly or something. Kisuke did not want to take any chances. So most of my hours was spent in bed recovering. I laid back down on the bed and went to sleep.

A few minutes later

Kisuke and Isshin stood in the Kitchen of the Kurosaki house.

"Have you any information on Ichigo's condition Kisuke?"

"I have some bad and good news Isshin. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Let's start with the good news"

"He will be making a full recovery in 2 days."

"That fast?"

"Yes, since he can not control his energy and due to the huge amount that he has his wounds will heal faster on their own."

"And the bad news?"

"The Death root toxin in his body will be out of his system in one month."

There was a small pause.

"And I could not save his left eye, I'm sorry but he will be blind in that eye for the rest of his life."

Isshin sighed and nodded. He was clearly sad about this but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I think we should keep this from Orihime for now. She won't be able to focus on her school work."

Kisuke sighed and nodded in agreement

Somewhere in Hueco Mondo

"What did you learn Divo?"

"Sir Ichigo Kurosaki's hollow is free from his control. It will only be a matter of time before he is taken over and lose his sanity."

"Good, phase two is complete. When the time comes begin phase three."

"Yes your majesty."

"You are excused."

Divo left the next second.

"I hope you are ready Ichigo. You are almost at the most important moment in your life."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was short but been very busy. Please leave a review and until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good day my fellow readers, just got back from my last day in matric (GR 12 and yes I'm from South Africa if anyone wondered and no I am white and not an african american) and I must say it feels great. Just the exams I'm worried about. Before you start to read the next chapter I want to discuss something with you. There are a few people who doesn't like the idea of Ichigo being blind in one eye so here is my suggestion. When you review (Which I hope everyone does because this is very important) please tell me what you think will be best for my story. 1) Ichigo stays blind in his left eye. 2) He gets his sight back. 3) Let me continue with my original idea and trust me everyone wins with my original idea :). Please choose an option and leave it in your review or just send me a PM if you don't want others to know your vote. Until I can get everyone's vote then this story is on hold until I know what all my readers prefer and see if I need to change a few thing from my original story. With that said here is chapter 6.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or characters from bleach.

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 6: Forgive and try to forget

Orihime's POV

It was a week after Tatsuki and I visited Ichigo. Kisuke told us about his condition and what had happened to him. I could not help but feel that he was keeping something from us. It was probably just my imagination. He also told us when he woke up. I instantly wanted to rush over and see how Ichigo was doing but Kisuke told us not to come near his house. If there are too many people with high spiritual pressure it could possibly worsen his condition. I accepted it and went on going to school and everything. Isshin did drop by at the school one day to tell the teacher that he got attacked by a gang and he got badly injured and that he won't be able to come to school for a while.

What I heard from them that he will make a full recovery in one month. They don't want to risk a death root epidemic as it was never tested what it could do to normal humans with low spirit energy. It was decided that he will remain at home until all the death root has left his body. Luckily Ichigo body recovered from the wounds he had within two or three days and he could walk around again. Well walk around in his house without being in too much pain. The death root still made his body sore and sometimes weaken him for a while. Other than that he was doing well.

One other thing that bothered me is that my dreams had just suddenly stopped. I did not have any more of those nightmares since we found Ichigo at his house in a bloody mess. I wonder why it stopped. Not that I was disappointed. I was relieved about it, but something just felt off. Like something or someone was behind everything. It was probably nothing.

One day after school, Uryu and I went to Urhahara's shop to see Kisuke. Uryu still wanted information on the situation. I just decided to tag along to make sure that I did not miss anything. We finally arrived at the shop where we saw Jinta and Ururu sweeping the store.

"Look who's here Ururu. Four eyes." Jinta mocked.

"What did you say?" Uryu asked annoyed.

"You heard me Mr. I think I'm cool with a bow."

That statement mad Uryu mad. Just when he was about to beat on Jinta, Kisuke came out with is cane in his left hand and the other hand holding his hat.

"Now now Jinta, is that any way to treat our customers? My apologies. Now what brings you two here to my store?"

"We need to talk about Ichigo." Uryu announced.

"Then let's take it inside the shop. Follow me."

We all entered the shop and sat down. Once we all were comfortable, there was a loud bang that sent vibrations all over the floor.

"What was that?!"

"Calm down Uryu, Ichigo is just training downstairs. It's his own way of calming down so I let him come here when he wants to train."

"Wait Ichigo is here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes, since his body has recovered from most of his wounds he wanted to keep training. I then agreed to let him come her during the day to train as much as he wants to. It keeps him far away from people and maybe a possible epidemic so everyon wins."

The next moment Yoruichi came through the basement floor. Clearly out of breath and strength. We all looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Well Kisuke I must say he has changed. He is more determined than ever."

"How so?"

"He doesn't talk much and he is constantly going all out. It is as if he is preparing for something huge and he has dramatically increased his spirit energy. It feels much heavier than before."

Kisuke then looked down to his tea on the table.

"I wonder for what? Miss Inoue, could I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, what is it that you need me to do?"

"Please go talk to Ichigo and find out what is eating at him?"

"Alright."

I stood up and left for the basement door. When I reached the bottom of the huge room, I could sense that he was here. I started to walk in his direction while I admired the room. It was big, very big and surprisingly there was light. You could really lose track of time in here if you don't keep an eye on your watch. There are some hills here and there and small humps of ground.

When I reached the spot where I sensed Ichigo, he was nowhere to be seen. I noticed a tall hill which looked more like a wall to hide something. I also noticed steam coming from the top. I walked around the wall shaped hill only to stumble upon a hot spring. Why was there a hot spring in the middle of a training ground?

My thoughts vanished at what I saw next. There on the other side of the hot spring stood a man with orange hair. I gave a smile when I saw him, but my face became red. Ichigo was completely naked. If it was not for the steam I would have witnessed something that I would never forget. I quickly turned around and ran around the corner to avoid an awkward moment.

"Who is there?"

"It's me Ichigo."

There was a short silence when I heard him get out of the water and getting dressed. After a minute or two passed Ichigo came around the corner. My face was still crimson from a moment ago. Hopefully he didn't notice. We then went to sit down on a small hill to talk. On the way there we both said nothing. When we reached the hill and sat down we both did not look at each other to avoid eye contact. As I looked up I noticed the scare over his eye. I hope that it was o.k. I was the first to speak and break the silence.

"Is your eye ok?"

"I am blind in this eye. There was nothing Kisuke could do to save it. Until the death root is gone then there is nothing we can do about it."

Tears started to form around my eyes

"I'm sorry Ichigo." I could already feel the tears starting to run down my cheek.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was so mean to you. I said some things that really hurt you and I now know that it was a mistake. If it wasn't for me then you would still have your sight in your left eye. I know you are mad and you hate me but please forgive me."

I was already crying. I just could not help myself. I just felt so guilty for what I said and caused. It would probably be best if I just stayed away from him to not cause him anymore pain.

"Orihime, I could never hate or be mad at you. I understand why you did it and frankly I don't blame you."

"But look at you, if it was not for me then you would not have been so badly injured."

"It was all my fault so stop blaming yourself."

There was a small pause before I spoke.

"So are we friends again?"

"Again? We never stopped being friends Orihime."

I smiled at what he said. He did not smile back and looked in the other direction.

"Ichigo why were you in the hot spring."

"The water in the hot spring heals injuries. Not internally but only what is on the surface like scares and minor wounds."

"Wow that's so cool. I didn't know Urahara had such thing."

"Yea it's pretty incredible."

"Is something wrong Ichigo?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh hu."

There was something wrong. Why would he hide it from me? Well we just cleared the air between us so I don't think he will tell me now. He stood up from his sitting position and turn around. He then let out a sigh.

"Are you still scared of me?"

"No I'm not scared anymore. I decided to face my fears and stop being afraid."

"Will you still be afraid if I was to lose control now?"

His question made me jump a bit. Where was he going with this? Why would he ask me something like that?

"It's ok, you don't have to answer me if you are not sure. I was just wondering that's all."

"O ok."

Something was definitely going on. I was not sure what but it even made Ichigo scared. I could see it in his body language. When he turned to look at me I also saw it in his eyes. Yoruichi was right, he had changed. If it was for better or worse I was not sure. He did not have that determined look on his face.

"Well I have to get going Ichigo. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, same to you."

I left to tell Kisuke about what happened.

I sat down next to Yoruichi at the table. Only she and Kisuke was there. Uryu probably left after hearing all he wanted to hear.

"So what have you learned miss Inoue?" Kisuke asked behind his fan.

"There is something wrong with him that much is clear, but he did not say anything about what it was."

Kisuke sighed as he took his cup and sipped some of his tea.

"That boy never learns does he?"

The sunset was something to marvel at. I stopped by the river on my way home as I could not resist to look at this beautiful view. I left Urahara's shop after we talked about Ichigo. He said that he would keep me informed if they found out about anything. He also gave a theory that Ichigo wanted to become stronger so that the incident with the adjucha never repeats. Yoruichi on the other hand added that while she was training with Ichigo, his spirit energy would spike at some point for no reason. He would then lose focus for a second, shake his head and carry on with his training. The corner of his eye would also lose the white and be replaced with what looked like black smoke or water. Just as quickly as it came it disappeared.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi thought about this but could not come to a soled conclusion. With that they called it a day and turned in for the rest of the day. When the sun finally set I went home to go finish my chores and homework. I had a lot to do since I was out the entire afternoon at Urahara's. I arrived at my home a few minutes later. It was about 6pm and I only finished at around 8:30pm.

I took a long hot shower to relax myself. The water crashing against my skin felt good on my tired body. As I was about to get dressed in my nightgown I felt a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure. It felt like Ichigo, but also not like him. This pressure was heavy and had a bad taste of blood lust. I quickly got dressed in a black sweat pants and a pink tank top with a loose fit sweat shirt.

I then exited my house and locked the door. I then ran as fast as I could in Ichigo's direction.

"Please be alright Ichigo."

* * *

**That went pretty well, please review and don't forget to vote. I really need to know what you guys prefer and the sooner I know the faster I can write the next chapter. Untill next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day to you all. I have decided not to stretch out this vote for long and got the results. Most people PM me and said that I should just go with my original idea. Also from today I cannot guarantee that I will update a lot. My exams are around the corner and will be focusing on studying the most. I will try and update as much ans as soon as I am able. Thank you to everyone that follows and reviews my story, I really appreciate it. You have my thanks. Now let's continuo with chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime bleach. Only my OC is mine :)

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 7: Masked Fighter

Ichigo's POV

I then exited my house and locked the door. I then ran as fast as I could in Ichigo's direction.

"Please be alright Ichigo."

* * *

A few hours earlier

I watched as Orihime climbed back up the ladder to get back to the top of Urahara's shop. Once I knew she was out of sight I sighed and cursed under my breath.

**"I must say you made damn sure I didn't take over when the queeny arrived. I'm impressed king but just one more second then I would have taken over and made sure that she got the...attention that she needed."**

"Get out of my head you bastard!"

**"That won't happen any time soon. Have you forgotten that we are one and the same? But I'm stronger so we are not exactly the same."**

Since that adjucha attacked me, my hollow got stronger and it became harder for me to keep him at bay. I don't know how long I can keep suppressing him before I lose control.

"Shut up. Just shut up!"

He laughed at my attempt to shut him up. I knew it was pointless but he is worse than he was before I went through the training with Shinji to suppress him. Every few hours he would come and and annoy me with his comments and threats. I was surprised that I have not lost my sanity to that bastard.

**"I was getting bored anyway. Just watch your back kingy. You never know when I might try to take over."**

He then became silent. I knew it will only be for a while before he decides to return and get on every nerve I have.

"Damit, I need to get stronger to suppress him again. If I don't then everyone is in danger."

I took zangetsu and started to train further.

When I had finished with my training for today I quickly jumped in the hot spring to heal the minor wound on my body. Training went great today as I had some sparing partners. Yoruichi was the first and after a while she and Kisuke switched places. It felt great to spar and train with my two teachers again. They thought me everything I knew from fighting to powers of a bankai. If it was not for those two then I would have been dead a long time ago. I really owe them a lot for all that they have done and taught me.

I had a huge raise in my spirit energy from these past few days of training. Once Kisuke and Yoruichi tagged with each other against me. They had pushed me back a little while I was in bankai. Kisuke used his shikai and Yoruichi only used her shunko after a while. Once while we trained they took advantage of the fact that I could not see through my left eye. They did do a number on me a few times and after a while they helped me practice sensing other spiritual pressures that was being concealed or suppressed. It did not go as I planed because I really sucked at detecting spiritual pressure. They told me that I needed to come back everyday so that I could improve in that area.

They succeeded in their mission for me to detect another's pressens around me. Wel not entirely, I still had trouble finding it but it was a little easier now that they gave me a few pointers. But the bottom line is that if detecting spiritual pressure was a contest then I will end up dead last. There was no doubt about that. I still had a lot to learn and had a lot of room to still improve.

The only time I wanted to leave the room is when they asked me to use my hollowfication against them. I had not told anyone that the ability had been stripped from me since my hollow was no longer in submission. Luckily I said that I wanted a break and they agreed.

I was done for today and went outside the shop. I looked around the area and up at the sky. The moon was out and stars lighted up the sky.

"It's late. Must be around eight."

It was true that you lose track of time down in the training grounds since it looked like it was always day. I was about to go home when Kisuke stopped me.

"Before you go Ichigo I have something for you."

"If it is a joke about me sucking at detecting spiritual pressure then I don't want it. I already heard enough today."

"You're so mean Ichigo." Kisuke said smiling behind his fan.

"What is it then?"

Kisuke then snapped his fingers and Tesai came out with a box. It was big enough to fit a person inside. I hope this isn't a prank where I open it and Yoruichi jumps out and scare the living shit out off me. If it is then they better get their coffins ready for their funeral.

"It's a gigai."

"Why would I need that If I have my real body at home?"

"This gigai was specially made for you. It will help speed up the time it will take for the death root to leave your body and reduce the chances of spreading it to other people with low spirit energy."

"Where did you get the time to make that? We were sparing most of the days."

"One of my..."contacts" made this at my request. The shipment arrived this morning."

"Alright."

I then got into the felt a little different from my real body but it was only for a week or so since this thing should help get the death root out of my system.

"I just realized something Kisuke."

"And what would that be?"

"We always hear about these people, your contacts, but we never even once seen them."

"They are very shy and private people you see." he said while smiling and waving his hand in the air and holding his fan up next to his face in the other hand.

"Yea right, as if I would believe that."

I took of the next second on my way home. Not wanting to be around that idiot any longer.

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo

Divo appeared in the room and bowed.

"Was your mission successful Divo?"

"Yes sir. The shipment that carried Ichigo Kurosaki's gigai was intercepted and altered."

"And the vial?"

"It was injected into his gigai."

"Excellent, good work Divo."

"What is my next order sir?"

"Go to the world of the living and monitor Ichigo's movements. If there is any change or progress notify me at once. Then we will begin phase four."

"As you wish."

Divo then left the room to carry out his order. Only one man remained in the room as he stared at the moon from the window.

"Phase three complete. It is only a matter of time before you subject to me."

Back in the world of the living

There was a cold wind that tore through the air. The moon was full tonight and made the dark night a bit brighter. I thought about going to see Orihime when the thought popped in my head.

(**"Just watch your back kingy. You never know when I might try to take over."**)

I then turned in the direction of my house. Suddenly my body felt cold. I could not move any part of my body. I tried to move but it was no use. My body was not in my control anymore

"Damit what the hell is going on here?"

**"I know."**

The mask then started to appear on my face. It formed too quickly and I could not stop it. It was a few seconds later when everything went black.

Evil Ichigo's POV

It was very easy to take over. Once I took over I left the gigai and destroyed it. I did not need that thing anymore since I was now in control and not that other fuck face. I looked at the palm of my hand and moved my fingers around to test my new form.

**"It feels good to be in charge without worrying about that fucker fighting back for control."**

I then felt someone closing in on me from behind. I waited a while and sure enough that someone arrived.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?"

That was the sound of the queen. This should be fun I thought to myself. I used sonido to get behind her. She then spun around and the look in her face when she saw me with the half mask was priceless. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock. Her whole face was sweating and her entire body was trembling with fear.

**"Hey queeny. It has been a while since I last saw that little face of yours. You know, the time I took over against Ulquiorra you had the exact same look on your face." **I said smiling with that evil grin of mine.

She did not speak for a while and I could not take this silence any more.

**"Hey are you deaf? It is bad manners to ignore someone when they are talking to you."**

"What did you do to Ichigo?"

**"Lets just say he is going to take a long vacation watching me from his...now my inner world killing all the people he loves."**

The girl than took a step back and went into a defense stance.

**"Don't jump the gun here princess. I won't kill you just yet. I still need someone to torture and something to please me at night. So relax, I'm only going to cut you up a bit that's all."**

I could see that she was filled with fear from that statement. Perfect, that's what I want to see in everyone that stands before me.

"Give me Ichigo back."

**"And you just think that I will do it after you tell me. I just won a long battle of control. I won't be giving in just because of you. I am finally free and I can do anything I want."**

I then walked over to her and raised zangetsu over her head. She did not even move. Poor girl, she is too full of fear to move. I than slashed downward at her. But before it made contact something deflected my blade to the side and I missed, hitting the ground next to her. It could not be her, she was still looking at me with fear.

"I think that you over stayed you welcome."

I looked up at the man who defected by blade.

**"I don't like it when people get in my way, Quincy."**

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo

"Sir there has been a change in Ichigo Kurosaki's condition."

"What kind of change Divo?"

"Sir his hollow has taken control and it seems Ichigo lost the battle for dominance. Phase three was completed."

"Prepare the lab here and wait for my return. I'll handle phase four."

"You are going to the world of the living alone?"

"Yes. I think it's about time to pay the new Ichigo a visit and invite him over."

"What if he resists or Ichigo regains control."

"I'll improvise."

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review on your way out. If there is any complaints about my writing or you want to add your idea to my story then PM me your suggestions and I will look over them and let you know if I will include them in my story. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey my favourite readers. Hope it is going great with everyone of you. I just want to clear a few things. Gwen I know that it was a shock that Ichigo's hollow wanted to hurt her but trust me everything in this story has a purpose. I think after a few chapters everything will be explained why he did it and ect. so don't fear everything I write has a reason why it is like that. Some things will only be explained a future chapters because this is how I planned it so please don't get the wrong idea guys. Well enough said... I introduce to you chapter 8. enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 8: Reinforcments arrived

Orihime's POV

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo

"Sir there has been a change in Ichigo Kurosaki's condition."

"What kind of change Divo?"

"Sir his hollow has taken control and it seems Ichigo lost the battle for dominance. Phase four was completed."

"Prepare the lab here and wait for my return. I'll handle phase five."

"You are going to the world of the living alone?"

"Yes. I think it's about time to pay the new Ichigo a visit and invite him over."

"What if he resists or Ichigo regains control."

"I'll improvise."

Back in the world of the living

He raised his sword high above his head. With one clean move he stroke at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the blade to pierce and split my body in two. I then heard a loud crushing sound right next to me. As I opened my eyes Ichigo's sword had destroyed the ground next to me. I looked at his face which was half covered by the mask. He looked angry but also very pleased for some reason. I saw that his eyes were focused on something ells. I followed his gaze to see Uryu standing there with his bow, poised to strike if needed.

"I see that Ichigo has lost to you. I don't know how you have gotten so strong to take over but I am going to stop you." Uryu then vanished from my sight. I felt arms around my waist and back as I was picked up and then gently placed on the ground a few meters away from Ichigo's hollow.

"Are you ok Orihime?"

"Yes I'm fine Uryu, thank you for saving me."

"No need to thank me. Do you know what happened to Ichigo?"

"No, when I got here he was already like that."

Uryu than nodded and turned to face the demon within Ichigo. The demon who was now on the surface. He stared at him as to search for a weakness against him or to look for the best way to avoid getting hurt. He probably already had a plan he just waited for the right moment to put it in action.

**"What are you looking at four eyed freak?"**

"It's nothing, I was just wondering how Ichigo lost to a weak brainless beast like you."

That made Ichigo's hollow angry. He immediately used sonido to get behind Uryu to deliver a deadly blow. Uryu pushed me which mad me fall to the ground so that the blade would not hit me. He swung his sword at Uryu but did not connect. Uryu used hirenkyaku to avoid the blade. Uryu then appeared above on the left side of Ichigo's hollow, taking the advantage of him being blind in his left eye and fired an arrow. The impact made the ground break and dust engulfed the air. He then landed some distance away and waited for the dust to clear. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the cloud of rubble and dust.

"Did I get him?"

There was an evil laughter and that only belonged to Ichigo's hollow. That voice sent chills down my spine and would make my body weak. I will freeze in place from how dreadful it sounds.

**"Hu, not exactly."**

When the dust settled down Ichigo's hollow had caught the arrow with his left hand. He turned around with a grin on his face and crushed the arrow with no effort.

**"Did you really think you could take advantage of my blind side? I'm not Ichigo, I can sense where you are even if I can't see on the left. I must admit to make a plan as quickly as you did is impressive but it won't work on me."**

Uryu stood there listening to the hollow and pushed up his glasses.

"I must say I had hoped that you will take after Ichigo in that department but I guess I was mistaken."

**"Don't compare me to that weakling. I am stronger and much better than he is. He doesn't even come close to my strength and abilities."**

"Looks like I need to get serious." and with that Uryu again vanished from our sight. He appeared behind him and fired an arrow, but once he had fired he then vanished and reappeared again but this time on a building to the right of the Ichigo's hollow and fired another arrow. He did that 8 times and now eight arrows were soaring at full speed towards the demon and each blow had hit. He appeared next to me, still staring at the cloud of dust.

**"That's it? That's all you got?"**

The smoke gave away and revealed that he was uninjured.

**"If you are going to go all out then I guess I should not hold back either."**

He then raised his arm and with his open had grabbed his arm. Uryu and I knew this stance to well and it spelled danger for us.

**"Bankai"**

There was a huge burst of spiritual pressure as he released his bankai. We covered our eyes to shield us from the dust and wind that blew our way. When everything became quiet we took away our hands to return our sight and what we saw was nothing to marvel at. The bankai did not look like Ichigo's bankai. It was the same clothes but the color of it was white. Even the sword was a white color. His skin was pale, he no longer had Ichigo's face. This face was his own, but still resembled Ichigo's in a way and the mask was no longer there, the cold white skin and bankai.

**"Now that we are serious, why don't we get down to business?"**

At the edge of Karakura

A garganta ripped the sky open and revealed the one who has plans for Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Interesting. His spiritual pressure is stronger than I had anticipated."

He walked out of the garganta as it closed behind him. He then started to walk in the direction where Orihime and the others were.

"This might be more difficult then I thought, but it does not change your destiny Ichigo Kurosaki."

Back at Orihime

They both stood for a sign to attack. I could see that Uryu had some doubts about this fight. Ichigo's bankai was by far more powerful then Uryu's powers. His bankai also gave him the advantage of speed since it allowed him to fight at unimaginable speeds. Uryu was out matched and he knew it, there was no doubt about it. If only Chad was here to help, but he was in Mexico visiting relatives. His aunt was in the hospital and he left as soon as possible. He forgot to tell anyone as he was in a hurry and called us a few days back to let us know.

**"Now prepare to die."**

He then charged at Uryu with amazing speed. Uryu fired a few arrows but proved it was futile. The hollow blocked and knocked them all down with no effort. He then swung zangetsu at Uryu. As the sword raced towards Uryu he tried to avoid but got hit on his left arm. Uryu backed off and held his arm to stop the bleeding.

**"Looks like you won't be using that arm even less that bow. I severed your muscle and nerves to render that arm useless."**

I saw Uryu smiling at the statement. Why was he smiling? Without his arm he could not fire his bow. He was a sitting duck without his arm.

"You think I'm finished? I see that your knowledge of Quincy's is also limited."

Uryu raised his arm the next minute and shot an arrow. The arrow hit the hollow in his shoulder. Blood sprayed against the sidewalk.

**"How the fuck did you do that!"**

"Ransotengai"

**"Speak English bastard!"**

"Ransotengai is a high level Quincy technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or string out of countless spiritons. The user can control his body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite severe injuries."

**"I must say you amaze me Quincy, but now that I know that I am just going to finish you off before you can pull other tricks out your hat."**

As the hollow was about to attack I sensed another spiritual pressure. I then heard the voice I wanted to hear all this time.

"Stop hurting the people I care about. I won't give in to you."

"Ichigo" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

We saw as his bankai's clothes went from white to black like it always was. The same happened with his sword and his body. His spirit energy formed around his body as he was battling with his hollow for control. Then there was nothing. Just silence as we watched Ichigo stood there.

"I-Ichigo?" I asked

"Don't worry, he is gone." Ichigo said while falling to the ground. Now unconscious.

I rushed towards him to make sure he is alright. I kneeled beside him ready to heal him but was stopped by Uryu. I then remembered that he still had the death root inside his body. If I were to heal him then his condition would just become more serious.

"Orihime, we should get him home and tell his father what happen here. Maybe he and Kisuke can help Ichigo in some way."

"Ok Uryu."

Uryu walked up next to Ichigo and picked him up to carry him to his home.

"Leave Ichigo Kurosaki where he is and leave. If you do then I will spare your lives."

We both jumped and turned around to see who would say something like that. We saw a man wearing the Espada uniform. His face was covered by a hood and could not see his face. His head was slightly hanging to shadow his face.

"Who are you and what do you want with Ichigo." I asked the unknown man.

"You do not need to know."

"We will never hand him over!" Uryu yelled.

The man's head looked up at us as he heard our statements.

"I see, if that's how you want it then so be it. You will both die here." Then we felt spiritual pressure pushing Uryu and myself down to the ground. We never felt anything like this. It was so strong and fierce.

He drew his zanpakuto and walked in our direction. What should we do? We can't defend ourselves if he keeps releasing this pressure. If I don't do something fast we are both going to die. He was now standing in front of me and ready to strike. His sword came down with speed but instantly stopped not more than an inch away from my head. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at two shadows closing in on our position. Who could that be I thought to myself?

"Orihime how nice to see you again. I see that you have a dilemma on your hands."

* * *

**Chapter 8 now done...I have some great news for everyone. I decided to stop torturing you so now I can now safely say that in the next chapter...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it. The evil master mind's identity will be revealed (jipeee and the crowed go's wild), but the plot will still remain secret for now. Like I said in the beginning I will be revealing piece by piece and not everything all at once. It would keep you guys interested I hope. Well until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, just my OC and story line

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 9: Identity Revealed

Ichigo's POV

"Orihime how nice to see you again. I see that you have a dilemma on your hands."

That was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out and lost consciousness. I dreamed about the time I spent in my inner world while my hollow took over. I was standing alone, not even zangetsu was there. If I closed my eyes then I was able to see what my hollow saw. I saw everything that happened to Orihime and Uryu. It was frustrating knowing that I could not do anything but I never gave up and started to fight back.

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I was not injured except my shoulder. It was killing me from the pain it made.

"What happened to my shoulder?" I then remember Uryu shooting an arrow in my shoulder when he fought my hollow.

"It is good to see you are still awake and alive my boy."

I looked up to see my dad and Orihime coming in the room with some food. They prepared some egg and bread. It was just something for me to regain my strength. I quickly ate the food and placed the plate on my desk.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?"

I looked away from Orihime, not wanting to make eye contact with her. I felt ashamed of what I allowed to happen. I felt so guilty for breaking the promise I made her. I was not able to protect her last night.

"I'm ok. What happened after I passed out?"

"If you would like I could explain it to you." came the voice of Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

Flashback

"Orihime how nice to see you again. I see that you have a dilemma on your hands."

Thank goodness. It was Kisuke and Yoruichi that came to help us. They stopped a few feet away and looked at the man who was about to kill us. He took the point of his sword away from me and turned to face them.

"I see that you got a new look Saya Kohaku."

"It has been quite a while hasn't it...Kisuke? I'm surprised that you even recognized me with my illusion."

"I still know your spiritual pressure like the palm of my hand."

"Then I guess I will show my true self then."

She then took of the hood and within seconds she started to change from a man to a woman. She had long red hair that was in a pony tail. Two strands of hair ran down her face and hang just above her breasts. She had a very nice figure and curves. Her face looked gentle but her eyes had experience and anger in them.

"My, my Saya. You have not changed one bit. You're still as beautiful as I remembered and that's how you manage to avoid detection, by using a new invention that you made I presume."

"And you're still the goofy and annoying person I know that wanted my assistance in the department of research and development and yes I invented this bracelet to make an illusion around myself. It does not affect the area around me so don't worry about any tricks."

"You do have a sharp mind that's why it is no shock to me you made something like that. That's why I suspect that all this is your doing. Mind telling me what it is you are planning?"

"It seems I over stayed my welcome. I'll be watching you and wait for another opportunity to get what I'm after."

She then opened and walked into a garganta and closed it behind her before Kisuke or Yoruichi could act.

End Of Flashback

* * *

"So you guys knew Saya?"

"That's correct Ichigo, she was a lieutenant in the soul society back when I was still squad ten's captain. To be more specific, she was squad ten's, lieutenant before she fled from the soul society. Kisuke had already left when I joined the thirteen court guard squads. She left a short while after I was promoted to be captain of squad ten. She had a brilliant and sharp mind. She did not join the department of research and development as she worked alone on her own projects. She invented a chip that would be implanted into the soul reapers back neck that allowed fast communication. The chip could also receive data sent from the soul society and would then transfer the information to the brain. Just imagine an entire plot explained to you in one second and you would understand it. She also said that it would contain micro bugs that would heal a wound from the inside if you got injured in a battle. The project was granted and she worked on it alone. Once she had finished a few prototypes we tested them by implanting it in the back neck of a few squad members from each division. It worked and the captain commander was pleased. But as time went by we discovered that the chips had an extra feature. It could control the mind and body of the person the chip is attached to. She was imprisoned and sentenced to death, but she escaped and we have not seen her since, until today."

"If she made that chip things, why is she after me?"

"If we knew that Ichigo then we would have told you and taken action."

I looked out the window to stare at the sky. She was out there somewhere and she wanted me. Why was she after me? What made me so important to her?

"One thing that we can say is that we need to keep a close eye on you. She will eventually try again to capture you and we need to be ready for when that time comes." Kisuke informed me.

"I don't need you all to look out for me. I can take care of myself."

"Right, like you took care of yourself against that adjucha." my dad said mockingly.

The next moment he was grunting in pain, holding his right eye as I threw something that was on my desk at him. I didn't know what it was but it was heavy so I thought what the heck, this will do.

"Oh Misaki our son is so violent and he is such a brute. If only you were here then you would know what to do with our problem child." my dad yelled while rolling around on the ground.

"Why do you guys always state the obvious? And the thing that happened with the adjucha was because I just finished the battle with my hollow and was out of energy and badly wounded."

Kisuke and my dad looked at each other and sighed. they then made their way to the door.

"You should rest son. Your have not fully recovered."

"Alright."

Everyone then left the room. I was alone here with the silence.

"I almost hurt Orihime and she and Uryu could have died last night. If it was not for me then they would not have been in danger."

That's when I decided, I needed to get stronger to suppress the hollow. I also had to do the one thing I never imagined to do. When it was midnight I pushed my combat pass against my chest and I was now in my soul reaper form. I then opened my window and took off in the direction of Urahara's shop.

The lights were nowhere to be seen so I was in luck they all was asleep. I then entered the shop and looked around to find the item I needed. I came across a box that looked like the box that had my item in. I opened it at took the cloak out. It was a light brown color with a rope at the neck part. It looked allot like the one I wore when I saved Rukia.

I swung it around me so that it could cover my entire body. I covered my head with the hood of the cloak. I was thankful that Yoruichi told me about this cloak when we were training. It suppressed and hid my spiritual pressure. When I made my way out of the shop I quietly thanked Kisuke and Yoruichi for what they had done for me. Now I needed to handle and fix some things on my own and I could not do it with them around. I did not want to put them in danger.

Orihime's POV

I woke up late at night due to an uneasy feeling I got. Something was wrong but I could not figure out what. I did not think about it further as I was too tired.

I stood up from my bed and made my way towards the kitchen. I took out a glass from the cupboard and poured some water for me. I then drank every drop. I then dried it up with the dish towel and placed it back into the cupboard. I stood there a while not even moving from the spot. I thought back on how Ichigo got his powers back after the battle with Aizen. I heard the story from Kisuke and Isshin.

* * *

Flashback

"Ichigo we need you to come to Urahara's shop now." Isshin said over the phone.

"Why? You know I'm I don't have any powers left so if it's a hollow or something then you know I won't be much help."

"Just get over here."

"Alright I'm on my way."

Ichigo walked from his home towards the Urahara shop. When he reached it he was greeted by his father.

"Hello Ichigo. I'm glad you came. Please follow me."

Ichigo did what his father asked and followed him into the shop and then into the basement. When they reached the bottom Ichigo saw Kisuke standing there with a serious face. They then made their way towards him.

"Good day to you Ichigo. How have you been?"

"Cut the crap Urahara. What's this all about?"

Kisuke and my dad then looked at each other and nodded. Kisuke then raised his hand and pointed at me with is index finger.

"Do you want your soul reaper powers back?"

Ichigo was shocked at the question but then answered.

"Yes I will do anything to get them back. Since I don't have it anymore I have felt so useless."

Ichigo then felt a stab go right through his chest. He slowly looked down to see that a blade has pierced his chest. He the turned his head to see who would do such a thing. His eyes went wide when he saw Rukia holding the sword and Renji standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Hold still Ichigo. It will be over in no time." Rukia told Ichigo.

That's when Ichigo felt it. The burst of spirit energy flowing through his being. He felt the power return to him. There was a huge blue mist that mad a whirlpool and engulfed Ichigo. Everyone stood their ground with a smile on their faces while a strong wind was created.

The whirlpool vanished to reveal Ichigo standing there with his soul reaper powers. He had a new look and his sword also looked different then what it normally looked like. Ichigo looked at his clothes and hands looking for any sign that it was just a dream, but to him it felt real as it can be.

Everyone looked in awe as Ichigo's spirit energy was higher and stronger then it was before. Everyone then saw something they have not seen in a long time. I small but visible smile had made it's way across his face. Ichigo was now happy once again. He will be able to fight and keep protecting his friends.

End of flashback

* * *

I then shook my head as the memory ended. I then made my way back to my room to try and get some sleep.

The next Morning

Isshin ran towards the Urahara's shop. He sensed that Orihime and the others were there along with Kisuke and Yoruichi. He burst in the room out of breath from the ran he had to make to tell them the news. Everyone turned and looked at him with confusion on their face.

"Ichigo left!"

* * *

**Chapter 9 completed. Hope you liked it and if you want me to describe Saya in detail please PM me or google "Anime freezing Arnett Mcmillan. I want Saya to look more or less like that. Until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good day my fellow readers. Here is another chapter for you. Also it looks like there are some people who say it isn't an Ichime fanfiction. Do you guys really think I will lie about that. If only you guys were more patient. Anyway this is where everything will start. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Only my OC and story.

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 10: Lost Boy

Orihime's POV

"Ichigo left!"

Those words drained every drop of happiness in my heart. I almost wanted to cry at those words but then I thought that there has to be a reason for what he is doing, is there? Did he leave because of me? No that can't be, we made peace yesterday

"Mr. Kurosaki what are you trying to say?" I asked trying to make sense of this.

"Exactly what I meant. I went to his room this morning to wake him up but I found that he was not there." Isshin explained.

"Then that explains my missing item."

"What item Kisuke?" Isshin asked.

"The cloak of Amon. It is a cloak that completely hides the spiritual pressure of the one wearing it. No matter how skilled one is in detecting others, once you have that cloak on then you are untractable. Unless..."

"Unless what, please tell me Kisuke. I need to find my son before he try something insane."

"If we can combine our spirit energy and use kido, we might get the direction of where he is but it won't give a exact position."

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get on with it."

"I understand your impatience Isshin but I need time to draw the circle and runes for the kido. I also need to learn the incantation for I have not used it in the past. I can also not guarantee that it will work."

I saw Isshin clutch his fist. He must be feeling useless and that he failed as a father to watch over his only son. We all knew he was not responsible but who could blame him for feeling that way. Isshin the relaxed with his head hung low.

"Call me if everything is prepared." he said while waving his hand to say good bye and turned around and walked away.

Somewhere just outside Karakura

Ichigo walked and walked not even once turned to look back. He needed to get away from the people he cares about. His hollow has become more active and stronger. He did not now how long before he loses control.

He decided to leave Karakura town and find out on his own how to suppress his hollow. He was going to try the way Shinji had tought him but not now. He was going to go away, far away where he was away from everyone and everything.

Once he was alone he was going to try confronting his hollow in his inner world and force him into submission again. He did not know if that would work but he was going to try it.

"Where am I going? None the less I don't really care. I needed to take care of my problem first before I can return. If I even return. I am just a burden to everyone and it is for the best if I keep my distance from them. I just hope that Orihime is going to be ok."

He disappeared into the horizon.

Back at Karakura

After Isshin left Urahara's shop we were left speechless. None of us knew what to do or to make of this situation. Why would Ichigo leave us? What could his reason be?

"I'm going to search for Ichigo." I said.

"Miss Inoue I'm afraid that it wont be possible. With the cloak Ichigo is undetectable and since he has taken it in the night he is probably long gone by now."

"But we can't just sit here, what if he needs help?"

"He is going to be alright. He is not going to die so easily."

Kisuke was right. I needed to wait for him to return to us safely. I then nodded in agreement and left the shop. It was Saturday and I went home to keep myself busy since I did not have a lot to do but I could not stop thinking about Ichigo. Once I arrived in front of my door I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I went inside and my tummy growled. I gave a small smile and looked at the time it was just after twelve and time for lunch. I went to the kitchen and got some leftover spaghetti. I dished up for me and heated the food up in the microwave. After I finished eating my plate of food I went to my room to go call Tatsuki to find out if she was doing anything tonight.

As I walked in the room I noticed something on my bed. It looked like paper or a note of some sort. I picked the note up from my bed and opened it. My eyes could not believe what my saw. It was Ichigo's hand writing.

_Dear Orihime_

_I hope that me leaving don't affect you that much. I never wanted to leave but since that night I could not face you or anyone els. My hollow is out of control and he almost hurt you. I am going to go and train and fix this. I don't know how long I'll be gone or if I am even going to come back. Please don't come looking for me. I am sorry if I had caused you any pain and the burden I have become. Please forgive me._

_I never had the guts to say this but I love you Orihime and I always will._

_Goodbye_

_Ichigo_

Tears were now falling down my cheeks as I read the last sentence. I fell on my knees and started to cry, hugging the note Ichigo left me. I did not know if I was happy or sad. The man I love finally said that he loved me, but he was also gone for who knows how long. The rest of the night I spent in my bed crying myself to sleep. I would get nightmares about Ichigo and how he was dead when we finally found him. That would wake me and make me cry all over again.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was six in the morning and I did not feel like going out today, but Kisuke said that we should gather at his shop at eight today to go through the plan on finding Ichigo.

I stood up from the bed still tired since I did not get a lot of sleep. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got up to get dressed in a black mini skirt with a white v line neck and a rolled up long sleeve sweater. I then headed to the kitchen and made myself some cereal for breakfast. Once I finished I went outside and locked my door and headed in the direction of Urahara's shop.

On my way there I bumped into a very large figure. I fell down and rubbed my head to ease the pain. I looked up to see a hand held out to help me up. I then looked at the face of the man and saw Chad. I smiled and took his hand for him to help me up.

"Hello Chad it is so good to see you again after so many weeks that went by."

"It's good to see you too Orihime."

"How was your visit at your relatives?"

"It was ok."

I then gestured to walk and we walked together. Since Chad was very silent we did not talk much.

"When did you get back Chad?"

"This morning and where were you off to in such a hurry?"

That's right, Chad did not know about everything that happened since he has been gone since the day school started. I then started to explain what had happened these past few weeks with Ichigo and the new enemy and where I was going. He did not give much reaction to what I told him but that was Chad for you.

We finally arrived at Urahara's shop to see him standing outside.

"Good morning miss Inoue and Chad it is soo good to see you again."

"Thank you mr Urahara. Has the others arrived yet?"

"Yes they are inside. Please come in."

I nodded and entered the shop. Chad followed right behind me. When we entered the room I saw that Uryu, Yoriuchi, Ururu, Jinta, Tesai and Isshin was sitting around the table. I sat down next to Isshin and chad between Uryu and me. Kisuke sat down next to Yoruichi and took a sip from his tea on the table. When he finished he then spoke.

"Before we begin welcome back Chad. I suppose Orihime has told you about what has happened?"

"Yes she has."

"Alright then. With that out of the way lets discuss the plan to search for Ichigo. We will divide in three groups and search Karakura town."

"Why three groups and why Karakura town. Ichigo probably left already." Uryu asked.

"The groups is to make sure that we don't get anymore casualties. If Saya decides to attack again then what will we do if she targets one of us while we are alone and second we need to make sure he left Karakura. The cloak hides his spirit energy and for all we know he is right here under our noses."

"I see your point but why search for him, I thought we were going to use a kido of some sort to track him."

"It did not work. Isshin, Yoruichi and myself did it early this morning so that we can mobilize as soon as you all got here."

Uryu sighed and agreed with that.

"Here is how the groups will be divided. Group one is Orihime and Isshin. Group two thanks to Chad returning will be Chad and Uryu and group three is Yoruichi and myself. Is there anyone that doesn't agree with these groups?"

We all nodded and agreed.

"We will meet here every morning to plan our scedual for that day. Today we will search the whole day. Orihime, Chad and Uryu we also took the liberty of calling your school to let them know you won't be attending for a while. Now with that said lets get moving."

We all stood up and started the search for Ichigo. Ishin and I went to Shinji to see if he was there. Things were very quiet between Ishhin and me.

"Orihime can I ask you something?"

"What is it mr Kurosaki?"

"I wanted to ask you earlier but I decided to wait till after the meeting. Is there something wrong? Your eyes were red and you have bags under your eyes."

I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Oh i-it's nothing really, I did not get much sleep so I'm just a bit tired." I said smiling.

"You never were a good lair, but I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that I am here for you if you need anything."

Now I felt bad. He trusted me so much and I lied to his face or half lied. After a while I then told myself to tell him. He deserves to know if it was about Ichigo.

"The reason was because I found something."

"And what would that be?"

"It was a letter from Ichigo."

Isshin then turned and looked at me with shocked eyes. He did not ask anything but just looked at me. He then walked further without a word.

"I'm sorry mr Kurosaki." I said with tears in my eyes.

He turned around and walked back towards me.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"That I did not tell you about this, your his father and you deserve to know and yet I kept it from you."

I then stuck my hand in my sweaters pocket and took out the note Ichigo left for me holding it out for Isshin to read. He then took the paper and opened it. After a few seconds went by he closed the note and gave it back to me with a smile.

"Is there something wrong mr Kurosaki?"

"It's just that I am glad that Ichigo finally realized how he is feeling about you."

My cheeks heated up at the words. He smiled and we kept on walking. It was till Isshin told me that he was glad Ichigo confessed that I smiled and realized that he felt the same way. We were half way until we got to Shinji's hide out until Isshin grabbed me and jumped away just in time to avoid the blast that would have badly injured us.

He then released me and we stood there waiting for someone to appear on the other side of the smoke. Suddenly Saya appeared before us.

"Hello captain Shiba or do you prefer Kurosaki? How many years has it been since we spoke."

"Saya Kohaku. Never tought I would see you again after you disappeared."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Old friends meeting as enemies and the note from Ichigo? Some of you might think that it is not Ichigo and he is too stuburn or whatever, but come on...everyone has a soft side, even Ichigo hahahaha well please leave a review. Would like to know what your thoughts are on this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people. Sorry for making you wait this long. Have been busy with my final exams and have been studying a lot. It took a lot of my writing time this chapter and I have extended it a bit just to say sorry for making you wait this long. I present to you chapter 11.**

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me. If it did then Ichigo and Orihime would be together by now.

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 11: Old friends engage

Orihime's POV

He then released me and we stood there waiting for someone to appear on the other side of the smoke. Suddenly Saya appeared before us.

"Hello captain Shiba or do you prefer Kurosaki? How many years has it been since we spoke."

"Saya Kohaku. Never tought I would see you again after you disappeared."

They both stood there eyes locked. Not one of them looked away. I knew there was something deep between them. They did after all had a history together. They were once a Captain and Lieutenant of the soul society, but now they were enemies.

"Why have you come here Saya?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to help Ichigo. I am so worried about the state he is in and I must say you are hiding him really good. I can't even sense his spiritual pressure and I thought it would be best if I just asked you where he is." she said with a sarcastic voice and grin.

"Spare me. That is the last thing that you want to do. Don't try to spill your lie's here at me, I have known you for years, so what are your true intentions?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now if you would be so kind and tell me where Ichigo is then I won't kill you. I am a busy girl and don't like to be kept waiting."

"Bold words coming from you and I will never tell you where he is."

Saya crossed her arms, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"It is a shame. I was hoping to avoid killing you for old times sake but it looks like it can't be helped. Your so protective and stubborn as always. Tell me how is your family doing?"

"That's got nothing to do with you!"

"Oh come on. I won't stoop so low as to capture them or anything. How is your wife doing?"

"Shut up! It has nothing to do with you!" Isshin repeated.

"Very well, have it your way." Saya said while letting out a sigh.

They both stood ready with their hands on their swords. Isshin then looked at me and I knew that he did not want me to intervene and I took a few steps back. Once I stepped back and out of the danger zone they both drew their swords waiting for the other to make a move. Her zanpakuto was very beautiful. The handle was amber and has a pattern of arrow heads. The guard was silver and was shaped like a sirkle and had two lines at each corner connecting it to the handle. When you look closely it was looked like a bow that was drawn back and aiming away from the sword on each side. It was quiet when suddenly Isshin vanished with a flash step and appeared right in front of her and swung his sword at her. She ducked and stabbed at Isshin which he also dodged with ease. Isshin made a backflip on his hands and countered with a kick. Saya stepped back to avoid the foot that came for her face. Isshin then got to his feet and jumped back with a smile on his face.

"I see that you have not lost any of your skills Saya."

"I can say the same for you. After all this time not being a soul reaper and you still have all your spirit energy, I'm Impressed."

How is it that she knows so much about us? I wonder If she has been spying on everyone who was associated with the soul society? I looked at Isshin and saw that he was ready for the next round. It is hard to believe that Isshin was this strong after all these years and hold his own against someone who had obviously been training and getting stronger. If this fight is dragged out for too long Isshin would not make it. Sure Isshin was crazy strong but he is a little out of practise if you ask me.

Isshin then jumped up towards Saya with a downward strike. She skipped to the left to avoid the blow from Isshin's zanpakuto. His sword made contact with the ground and broke it with the force at which he had attacked. In a heartbeat he resumed the attack with a series of left and right strikes at each of her sides. She parried them and with amazing speed. Their swords met and sparks flew everywhere. They just stared at each other while their swords were locked. As soon as Saya blinked Isshin immediately used flash step to get behind her and hoping to end this battle before they caused to many damage to their surroundings. When Isshin swung his sword at her she also used flash step to avoid the finishing blow by just a hairs breath and put some distance between them and avoid injury.

When everything calmed down Saya started to laugh. I was not sure why but I had a bad feeling about this. It looked like she always had something up her sleeve or a backup plan. Like the cloak she used for an illusion and made us think she was a man. If she made that possible then what els did she have in her arsenal?

"I did not expect you to put up such a fight Isshin. I was hoping to finish this quickly but I see that won't happen. So you leave me no choice."

She raised her sword in front of her and she started to glow a bright amber. I the realized that she is going to release her zanpakuto.

"Now pierce, Atalanta."

Smoke engulfed her and made a whirl pool that stretched high in the sky. The wind was strong and blew dust everywhere. I covered my eyes with my arm to avoid getting dust in my eyes.

"Orihime I think you should get back a little more."

I nodded and went for cover further away from them as Isshin ordered me. Once I was a safe distance away I looked at Isshin who was on guard. The wind calmed down but the dust remained in the air. If I had blinked I would have missed it. An amber arrow made of spirit energy went flying towards Isshin. He moved his head to the side and avoided the arrow just in time.

"Looks like you dodged it just in the nick of time. I hope you have not forgotten my partner."

The smoke cleared and I was amazed at her sword release. Her zanpakuto turned into a bow. The handle was a brown with a leather grip. At the edges of the grip was two spikes and the bow itself was a teal blue with small dagger like blades at the end of the bow.

"Wait, since when do soul reapers zanpakuto changes to a bow? I thought only Quincys used bows."

"Not her Orihime, she is a special case."

She gave as an evil grin and said

"Looks like I will have to explain a few thing since Orihime Inoue does not know about me. My zanpakuto Atalanta is a combined version of a sword and bow. I am the only soul reaper in existence that has this kind of release. I don't know much about my mother's past since she died while in labour. My father then told me why my sword release is a bow. My mother was a pure blood quincy. He had fallen in love with a quincy and they secretly got married. I am a soul reaper quincy hybrid if you want to call me that either way it doesn't bother me what you call me."

"The when you release your sword it takes the two powers in the form off a quincys bow?" I asked

"Why yes that's exactly what it means. Only two people have ever seen my release and that is Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. Since the soul reapers was at war with with the quincy's, any contact with them was forbidden and since I am the child of one of them then I would have been killed and disposed of just because I was the daughter of the head of the Kohaku family and the daughter of a soul reaper and quincy. That's why only Isshin and Kisuke know about this release of mine. You should know this Isshin. I thought you would at least tell them since you - "

"Enough talk! Let's finish this Saya!" Isshin growled.

"Fine by me."

Why did Isshin stop her in the middle of her sentence? I then turned my gaze upon him to see that he was panicking a bit. Why was that? Is it because off what she was about to say?

Isshin took a step forward and charged straight for Saya. She then shot an arrow at him and Isshin dodged it. When he reached her he attacked and swung his sword at her. She blocked with the tip of her bow where the dagger blades were located. She the pushed his sword to her right side and with the other end of the bow slashed at his right side.

There was now blood coming from Isshin's side where the bow had cut him. She instantly fired another arrow at him which he quickly avoided. Why was he so determined to avoid those arrows? Why not just block or knock them down with his zanpakuto? Isshin flash stepped back to where he stood and with his guard up even more. His focus was entirely on Saya and nothing els.

"It looks like you have not forgotten my Atalanta's powers Isshin."

"Yes, the arrows you shoot my not be as fast and full of power when you shoot them normally but they carry a poison on the tips which is not a poison that can kill you. It is more like a drug that slows down the reaction time and weakens the five senses of the person that comes in contact with it. But if you shoot them at full power the poison effect gets neutralized and is replaced with amazing piercing power. Some captain level soul reapers would not be able to block that piercing and it would break through their zanoakto's and possibly kill them if aimed right."

"I am really impressed Isshin. After all these years you still remember."

"How could I forget, I was the one who secretly trained you and helped develope your zanpakuto. If it weren't for me then you would never have learned about the true power of your zanpakuto. The soul society would have executed you if they found out. That's why every few days I would sneak you to Urahara's shop and train you in secret."

They both looked serious. Not one dared to take their eyes of the was a small breeze that flew by as I waited for the two of them to resume their battle. It was a sad sight when I think about it. They were once partners in combat and they were a team. They depended on each other and worked together for years. Isshin also protected her from the soul society and put his rank and possibly his life on the line to help her understand and train her until she was strong for a lieutenant position and knows how her zanpakuto works. But now they were enemy's fighting each other. It must be hard on both of them even though they did not dare to show it, for to show it the other person would see it and take advantage of it.

I wonder if they both really wanted to fight each other. Isshin certainly did not have a killer instinct in his eyes. It did not even show in his power or attacks. I knew how strong Isshin really is and it looks like he is really holding back. He is probably hoping that they could stop this senseless fighting and plot that they have with Ichigo. But I knew that it was not possible. Saya was at a point of no return, she had already made enemy's with the wrong people.

"Saya please stop your ways. If you leave Ichigo and leave Karakura alone then we can avoid any further bloodshed."

"Are you seriously asking me that Isshin? I have no intention to stop and get what I want and Ichigo is what I want. He is the answer to my goal and I will stop at nothing until I get it."

"I thought that we could reason with you but it looks like you are not that smart. I think it is about time we end this."

"I agree."

Saya charged her arrow when she drew back on her bow. Isshin stood ready for her attack and waited for an opening. He knew going head on against that arrow would end in his death. She is charging that arrow to go at full speed and that gives it an incredible piercing ability. She fired and Isshin jumped in the air ready to charge at her but her voice suddenly spoke from a distance away. More like somewhere behind Isshin. Jumping into the air was his first mistake.

"You fell right into my trap."

Isshin turned arround and saw that she has appeared a few meters behind him. How was that possible? She is still standing in her original spot. I spoke too soon. Where we thought she stood that figure then vanished.

"I added another step to my flash step and created a clone if you could call it that."

Isshin was still in the air and he was vulnerable. He could not dodge her attacks that easily when he was airborne. She then shot another arrow at Isshin and it traveled with amazing speed. He could not react in time. There was a flash of amber. I covered my eyes with my hands and arms from the intense light. It was so bright that I thought I would go blind just by looking at it. When the light faded and it became possible to see again I looked up to where Isshin was. My first thought was that he had been hit and needed healing, but what i saw left me in shock. There was a red barrier which was cracked, barely cracked and it looked like it just barely withstood the power of the arrow. I then saw a zanpakuto I have not ever seen before.

The handle was black and a little bent to the side at the bottom part of the handle. The bent part was a golden colour and had red strands of string or wool, I was not sure. The guard was a long U shape which traveled a few inches along the blade of the sword and it was also golden with a red strap at the bottom of the guard. The one side of the blade was black and the other white. When I looked up at the wielder I saw the one and only Kisuke Urahara standing between Isshin and Saya. He was probably the one who made that shield. Is that his zanpakuto's power? I shook my head to return my focus. This was not the time to wonder over these things.

"Why do you always come just at the right time Kisuke? It is starting to get annoying."

"I guess I am just lucky Saya."

Yoruichi suddenly appeared behind Saya.

"It is over Saya. Just give up, there is no way that you can defeat all three of us at once and still get out of here in one piece."

"For the record I don't plan on taking you all on just yet, but I suppose I have to get going. The odds are not in my favour so I will retreat for now. Enjoy your peaceful days while they last."

She then opened a garganta and walked inside and gave a quick glare before it closed behind her smirk. Kisuke helped Isshin to the ground and Yoruichi walked towards them. I quickly made my way to Isshin to see to his wounds. When I arrived he was sitting on the ground and I quickly begun to heal him. It did not take me that long to heal his wounds since they were not so deep and life threatening. I finished in no time and Isshin was healed. Isshin then stood up and looked at the sky.

"Are you alright Isshin?"

"Yea i'm fine Kisuke."

"Are you sure? You seem to be distracted about something."

There was a short silence.

"Is it because you can't face your old lieutenant?"

Isshin looked away and hung his head low.

"something like that. Anyway lets get back to the shop."

Almost on queue Uryu and Chad came running towards us. They demanded to know what happened but we told them that we were going back to the shop to discuss and explain everything there. We all agreed and headed in the direction of Uraharas shop.

* * *

**Well this chapter is done and I hoped you enjoyed the battle and info an Saya. Please review I would like to get at least 50 reviews for my first story (If you really want to make me happy get me 100 reviews hahahaha) but anyway I will try and update as soon as I am able. Thanks for your patience.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. Sorry to make you wait so long for me to update. It has been a rough few weeks for me with school and stuff. Well anyway hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It is a bit sorter than what I would have wanted it but don't worry, once I have enough experience I will tackle a new story and see if I can write bubble the words of my normal chapters :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

* * *

The Demon Within

Chapter 12: Good news?

Orihime's POV

"Are you alright Isshin?"

"Yea i'm fine Kisuke."

"Are you sure? You seem to be distracted about something."

There was a short silence.

"Is it because you can't face your old lieutenant?"

Isshin looked away and hung his head low.

"something like that. Anyway lets get back to the shop."

Almost on queue Uryu and Chad came running towards us. They demanded to know what happened but we told them that we were going back to the shop to discuss and explain everything there. We all agreed and headed in the direction of Uraharas shop.

We arrived a while later at the Urahara's shop. Once we entered and sat at the table Isshin and I started to explain what had happened. We told them about where we went to search and how Saya attacked us. The one thing we did not tell them was the note that Ichigo had left for me. I was happy that he loved me but I was still embarrassed by it and would probably die from embarrassment.

Once everyone was brought up to speed. We decided to turn in for today and we all retired to our homes.

2 Months later

I don't sleep anymore. I can't even remember the last time I got I good nights rest. Almost every night I cried my eyes out and each night I would read the note Ichigo left me. I cried myself to sleep while clutching the note so many times I stopped counting. I hardly eat and lost a few pounds. At school I would fall asleep in class almost every period. I would then be awaken by a nightmare or a screaming teacher that told to go to the principles office.

It has been so long since I had seen the face of the person I looked up to. The one man that gave me strength, courage and hope in desperate and tough times. The one I loved was not here and it tore me apart. It was now school holiday again for two months, thank goodness. Kisuke called everyone one night to ask us to meet him the next day at his shop. He wanted to talk about something, no doubt it was about Ichigo or Saya. When I heard that news I could not help but hope that it was good news about Ichigo. For the first time in a long time I smiled.

It was late at night when I got the message from Kisuke to come to his shop and meet him there. I then got ready and locked my door on the way out. I went into a jog to quickly get there. I did not want to keep everyone waiting since I was the furthest away from the shop. When I arrived there I saw that everyone was just about to head inside when they noticed me they all stopped and turned around to wait for me.

"Sorry i'm late everyone."

"We all just got here so you are not late Orihime." Uryu assured me.

We entered the shop and sat around the table. Nobody spoke for a while until Kisuke appeared from the next room.

"I am glad to see you all again and sorry for asking you all to come at this hour."

"It is no problem Kisuke, now what is this all about?" Isshin asked.

"The reason that I called you here is about some weird spiritual readings I have been getting in a certain area once or twice a week. It is not far away from Karakura but it will still take us a few hours to get there on foot. I think that it might be Ichigo."

There was silence in the room. I could see that everyone had hope in their eyes and a small smile on their faces, including me.

"If I were to guess then if we leave first thing tomorrow morning then we can find and - "

Kisuke stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned his gaze away from us. His eyes narrowed to focus on the doors.

"Kisuke wha - "

Kisuke raised his hand to silence Isshin. We all averted our gaze to the doors and waited for who knows what. We waited and waited for what felt like hours but it was only about thirty seconds. The tension was high in the room and not one of us dared to move a muscle or make a sound. Kisuke then calmed down and relaxed his tens shoulders.

"What was wrong Kisuke?" Isshin asked confused.

"I thought I had sensed an enormous spiritual pressure just outside the shop, but it looks like it was nothing."

When Kisuke was about to take a seat the door suddenly slid open with such amazing force that it shook the room and that made us all jump to your feet and ready for action. We all saw a shady character that stood tall over all of us. He had black clothes and wore a cape or cloak and he had wounds all over his body. What got my attention was that he had orange hair...wait orange hair? It couldn't be. The man looked up and we all saw the face of Ichigo looking back at us. We all wanted to run towards him but he fell to the ground. Blood poured from the wound as soon as he hit the ground. His clothes were torn and he was now unconscious. I ran across the room and knelt beside him while crying. I summend my powers to start healing him. I knew it was safe since no one stopped me from helping Ichigo. It has been more than two months since he got the death root toxin inside him. Kisuke said it would be out of his system in one month.

After a few minutes I stopped healing him and we transported him to the next room so that I could continue to treat him. I just wanted to get him out of his critical condition before we moved him. I stayed up till late at night putting everything I had into healing Ichigo. There was a million questions running through my mind. Why did he return now and why not sooner? Where was he and why did he leave us? I shook my head to get rid of the distracting thoughts and focus on healing Ichigo.

When I was done with healing and restoring his spirit energy it was about an hour later. I exited the room and and walked into the next room where everyone els was. They also stayed through the night to help if it was needed. Everyone looked at me when I entered the room.

"How is he?" Isshin asked with concern over his face and voice.

"I have healed him and restored his spirit energy. He is still asleep and would probably wake up the next morning or afternoon."

Everyone let out a sigh of relieve at the news. I went and took a seat next to Isshin and Chad. I was so tired from using so much of my power and my nights of little to no sleep was catching up to me. I just wanted to go home and sleep, knowing that Ichigo has returned gave me peace of mind. But that was out of the question. I decided to stay near Ichigo's side until he woke up. He needed my support and I was going to give him that.

"I wonder where he was all this time and how did he get that injuries?" Kisuke asked with a curious face.

"We can ask him when he wakes up and feeling better." Isshin informed.

We all shook our heads and stared at the table in front of us in complete silence with our heads hung low. We were not able to find Ichigo and even less, we were not able to help him against his opponent or opponents. Uryu and Chad left after a while and said that they would be back tomorrow. Isshin also left because Yuzu and Karin were still at home alone. Isshin explained to Karin what really happened since she could see spirits and all but they told Yuzu that he was on a student exchange program and that he went over sea to visit a foreign country and learn some of it's culture. Yuzu believed it and went on with her life not knowing the truth.

I told Kisuke that I would stay incase I needed to help Ichigo in anyway. I saw Kisuke give me a sly smile before covering it with his fan. I blushed at that because he must know that I like...well love Ichigo. He had prepared a room with a bed for me to sleep. The room also had it's own bathroom. I did not need it because I was planning on staying beside Ichigo in the next room. I went to the room where Ichigo was recovering and entered. I sat on a chair near him and stared at him. He looked so at peace, I wonder what he is thinking about? I then shook myself out my thoughts and continued to stare at him. Before I knew it I was falling asleep with my arms crossed over the table. My head rested on my arms and then I fell asleep.

For the first time in two months, I had a peaceful sleep and did not cry myself to sleep. I was at peace because Ichigo was back and he was right here next to me in the same room. That was one of the best feelings I ever had. I could not have been more happier.

I woke up the next morning with a yawn. I had one of the best nights sleep ever, even if it was on a chair with your head on the table. I did not have one single nightmare and that made me happy. When I turned my head the sunlight that shone from the window was very blinding. I had to use my hand and raised it to my eyes to block the sharp rays of sunshine. I could hear birds outside and I knew that today was going to be a great day. The weather was sunny and warm and best of all, Ichigo has returned to us...to me.

I turned my head at the bed where Ichigo rested. The sunlight caught his face just perfect. He looked so at peace and very handsome. I was proven right last night when I healed him. I took off his shirt to study the wounds and how serious they were. While I was busy with that I could not help but stare at his upper body. His muchles and abs where not really big but just right. They were big enough to hold me tight and protect me and oh how I wanted to touch every mucle on his upper body and -

I stopped myself. What was I thinking? My cheeks were flushed at the image of Ichigo with no shirt on. I was interrupted by a sound at the door which quickly brought me out of my thoughts. When I turned around to see who it was, Yoruichi stood there in her human form with a smile on her face. Why was she smiling at me?

"Good morning Orihime, having some naughty thoughts about Ichigo I see." she said teasingly with a wink.

I could feel the heat from my face and it was probably crimson from blushing.

'N-n-no Y-yoruichi, I-I was n-not." I tried to convince her, but she just laughed at me. She then walked and took a seat right next to me.

"There is no reason to get embarrased Orihime. It is not a sin to think about stuff like that. especially of the one you love."

"H-how d-did you know I l-liked Ichigo?"

"You don't hide it very well. I am just amazed that Ichigo hasn't noticed it yet. He could be so dense sometimes."

That's right, she doesn't know about the letter Ichigo left me. I think I should tell her now. It was just us girls and I needed to hear what she thinks and get her advise. It will come out eventually so why not tell her now.

"Um Yoruichi. C-can I talk to you about something?"

"Yea sure, what is it Orihime?"

I took out the note from my pocket and gave it to her. I spoke to her while she was reading.

"When Ichigo left that day I found this note on my bed and I am happy but I am not sure what to say to him when he wakes up. I am not even sure if he still feels that way about me."

Yoruichi closed the note and smiled at me. What was she thinking? I wished she would stop torturing me like this.

"I am surprised that he even confessed. I did not think he had it in him."

"Me too, I was so surprised when I realized what he said. So what do you think I should do?"

"Isn't it obvious Orihime. He loves you and you love him and that's that. You should speak to him about this and get together with him."

A huge smile crept on my face as I heard those words from Yoruichi.

"But what if he doesn't love me anymore. What if he changed these past few months?"

"Ichigo may be dense but he is not one to toy with anyones emotions. I think he understands that better than anyone els."

Yoruichi was right. Since his mother died he has changed and did not toy with anyones emotions. He knew how it felt and did not want any other people to feel the way he did.

"Thank you Yoruichi. I think I know what I should tell Ichigo now."

"Tell me what?"

I got a fright as I heard Ichigo's voice. Please let it just be my imagination, please just be my imagination I repeated the thought in my head a few times. I turned my head and saw that Ichigo had his eyes open and he was busy sitting up. Did he just hear what Yoruichi and I talked about?

* * *

**Poor Orihime. What will she tell Ichigo? Looks like you just have to find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review and If you have any ideas please don't hesitate to PM me. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed my story so far. Thanks guys for the support. Hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
